Ángeles y Demonios
by DanulaPls
Summary: Ángeles y demonios se han visto enfrentado por años, pero dos criaturas habrá de cambiar las reglas del juego.
1. Prólogo

Caminó cabeza gacha por unas escaleras en subida, sabía qué ocurriría, sabía lo débil que había sido y sabía las cosas horribles que había hecho a los débiles. Ella era una debilucha. " _Tranquila, lo peor que puede hacer es dejarte morir, ¿no es eso lo que quieres?_ " Pensó amargamente, morir era la solución más rápida a sus problemas.

Golpeó la puerta dos veces y ésta se abrió sola, estaba todo helado, y sentía mucho, mucho miedo.

-Hija, ¿qué me has traído esta noche? –Preguntó un ser aterrador, mitad ángel, mitad demonio.

-Nada, no me fue muy bien hoy… Lo lamento tanto –Dijo la chica con tristeza.

-Yo también –Le dio una bofetada que le dejó ardiendo, no sólo la cara, sino que también el orgullo, ella casi se abalanzó para golpearle de vuelta –Hija, a mi no me puedes engañar y eso lo sabes, tuviste la oportunidad y no la aprovechaste.

-Lucemon yo…

-Nada, LadyDevimon. No existen excusas para tu debilidad.

-¡Lucemon déjala tranquila! –Una patada en la puerta la hizo añicos y quien propinó el golpe apareció de una nube de humo.

-Beelzemon, que visita poco agradable me has hecho, ¿que trae por estos lugares?

-Vine a buscar lo que me pertenece, ella es mía. Los ángeles caídos son míos, no de alguien que no se sabe qué es –Beelzemon gruño –LadyDevimon, ven.

Ella obedeció, era verdad, no le pertenecía a Lucemon, pero tampoco quería pertenecer a Beelzemon, _quería ser buena_.

-Ahora deja a mis ángeles tranquilos, no deben rendirte tributos, de ningún tipo.

-Nos volveremos a ver, señorita LadyDevimon –Se despidió burlonamente haciendo un ademán de quitarse el sombrero.

Salieron de su torre y LadyDevimon llevaba la mirada perdida, caminaba detrás de Beelzemon, pensando en escapar.

-¿Qué pasó hoy, LadyDevimon?

-Nada, sufrí un momento de debilidad. Lo siento tanto –Se disculpó ella.

-Está bien, de todos modos… Intentemos que no vuelva a pasar –Beelzemon empujó a LadyDevimon a una pared, se acercó a sus labios y la rodeó con sus fornidos brazos –Podemos dejarlo pasar si quieres… -Susurró –De todos modos, siempre has sido mi favorita… -Posó su mano en su mejilla y la acarició suavemente.

-Aléjate por favor –Dijo LadyDevimon alejando su rostro.

Beelzemon ignoró su petición y apretó sus labios sobre los de ella, un beso forzado, lleno de rabia… Pero muy, _muy_ , apasionado y sincero, increíblemente sincero…

De forma automática, los brazos del ángel caído se posaron en la cintura de su compañera y la apegó a su pelvis, lo que causó que ella soltara un suspiro. Siguió besándolo, amaba ese sabor, era como un licor muy fuerte, pero tan dulce y refrescante como agua pura. " _No, sé fuerte sólo esta vez_ ". Era tan difícil controlar esta sensación, si bien lo odiaba por ser tan maligno, amaba esta pasión que le proveía, era la única vez donde podía pensar en algo más que su miseria. ¿Lo amaba? Probablemente no. ¿Lo quería? Eso era difícil de saber. Como sus manos aún estaban a sus lados, su brazo izquierdo que terminaba en una gran mano con garras empujó a Beelzemon lejos, hasta la otra pared. Aún apoyada en la pared, jadeaba para recuperar el aliento que aquel beso le había quitado. Beelzemon quedó inconsciente en la polvareda que dejó la pared destruida.

Entonces echó a correr, lejos. Sus largas piernas no parecían cansarse, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del área Oscura, echó a volar, con lágrimas en los ojos y con el toque de Beelzemon grabado en su memoria y en su cuerpo.

Voló durante horas, no sabía dónde iba, ni hacia dónde iba, sólo sabía que por fin comenzaba a ver el cielo más claro. De pronto vio como un aro dorado rodeaba su cuerpo, haciéndola prisionera. " _¡Los ángeles! me encontraron, estoy salvada… Me matarán y todo este sufrimiento terminará de una vez por todas…_ "

Y todo se fue a negro.


	2. Capítulo I

Estaba todo silente, no rondaba un alma por aquel desierto. El cielo se veía claro y el sol calentaba todo a su alrededor. Era un día inusualmente caluroso, " _demasiado_ ", pensó la única persona que estaba ahí, montada sobre una motocicleta negra, que avanzaba veloz a través de aquel hostil panorama.

" _Creo que la ropa negra es una mala idea para día como estos, pero… No tengo otra así que no vale la pena quejarse_ " Se dijo para sí mismo, mientras su motocicleta rugía en el desierto vacío y luego miró hacia el cielo a aquel ángel que le acompañaba de las alturas – ¡Oye! ¿Todo bien allá arriba? –Gritó.

-¡No veo nada, creo que iré a hacerte compañía allá abajo! –Gritó de vuelta el ángel mientras descendía graciosamente y ocupaba el asiento trasero en la motocicleta –Hace calor, ¿no crees? –Dijo mientras se transformaba en un gato y abrazaba al conductor por la espalda –Deberías pensar en cambiar tu atuendo, debes estar sudando por dentro –Rió como una niña pequeña.

-Bueno, la verdad es que estamos a mano, ángel, tú, sin embargo, deberías ponerte algo, ¿no crees? –El ángel, ahora convertido en gato, enrojeció de vergüenza mientras se quedaban en silencio.

Avanzaron durante horas, siendo el motor el único sonido audible en aquel espacio vacío. El gato parecía preocupado, no dejaba de mirar a su alrededor " _Espero que no nos hayan seguido, o que no se hayan dado cuenta de nuestra desaparición_ "

De pronto el cuerpo del conductor se tensó, y la moto frenó de sopetón, esto tomó al gato desprevenido, lo que hizo que clavara fuertemente sus garras en el cuerpo de su acompañante lo que provocó un grito ahogado de dolor en él.

-¿Por qué nos detuvimos así? Lo siento, te lastimé… -Se disculpó el gato preocupado del estado de su acompañante –Beelzemon, ¿qué ocurre?

-Sentí que alguien nos seguía… -De pronto la moto desapareció, y un par de alas negras y aterciopeladas aparecieron en su espalda, al sol parecían brillar y el gato quedó impresionado ante tal espectáculo. Era un ángel caído, frente a sus ojos, y cada segundo parecía más sorprendido –Gatomon, ven –El gato saltó ágilmente a sus brazos –Afírmate bien.

Dio un pisotón para el impulso y sus alas se tensaron para cortar el aire y elevarse a una velocidad extrema. Al poco rato, Gatomon divisó a alguien tras ellos, Beelzemon también se dio cuenta, por lo que comenzó a volar de espaldas, para poder ver mejor a su nuevo acompañante.

-Tranquila, debe ser alguien que va de paso –Dijo el ángel caído.

-Es lo que me preocupa, sea quien sea, alertará a los ángeles… Los ángeles caídos no merodean por estos lugares… Ni siquiera los ángeles. -Dijo el gato preocupado.

-Lo repito, tranquila. Si quiere problemas, los tendrá –Beelzemon tenía la mirada fija en el acompañante desconocido; Gatomon tenía razón, los ángeles caídos no solían rondar los lugares con mucha luz a menos de que estuvieran buscando problemas. Sacudió la cabeza como si eso alejara los pensamientos.

El misterioso acompañante, quien iba bastante rezagado, bajó a un bosque cercano. Gatomon intuyó lo que Beelzemon pensaba hacer.

-Ni se te ocurra, Beelzemon. No te busques problemas. No los necesitamos, por favor, no lo hagas… –Regañó el pequeño gato

-Vamos a bajar, estoy algo cansado… Nos quedaremos lejos de él.

-No es un bosque lo suficientemente grande como para escondernos, puede que nos encuentre, ¿cambiamos?

-Que mala educación sería pedirle a una chica que me lleve. No es mi estilo.

El gato se zafó de su abrazo y pareció caer en caída libre mientras una luz de color rosa rodeó su cuerpo para transformarse en un bello ángel de cabellos rubios y unas cintas del mismo color de la luz que la rodeaban. Cuatro pares de alas blancas brotaron de su espalda, y un casco gris con un par de alas más pequeñas cubrió la parte superior de su cabeza. Alzó el vuelo de manera ágil, y al sol, sus cabellos parecían aún más rubios, su silueta parecía aún más esbelta y sus alas completamente extendidas tenían un aspecto aún más angelical, aún más sagrado. Beelzemon aminoró la marcha y se quedó viendo a su ángel " _Oh mi…_ " pensó mientras notaba que abría ligeramente la boca. No se dio cuenta de que perdía altura y chocó estrepitosamente contra un árbol.

El ahora ángel, voló rápidamente hacia su acompañante, quien parecía algo aturdido con aquel golpe.

-¿¡Estás bien!?

-¡¿ _Hay alguien ahí_?! –Gritó una voz femenina desde lo lejos

-Nos encontraron, escóndete Beelzemon –El ángel le empujó detrás de un gran arbusto.

-Señorita Angewomon, buenos días… ¿Pero qué hace usted por estos lados? No es un lugar muy apropiado para un ángel… ¿Fue usted quien cayó tan estrepitosamente? ¿Está bien?

-Sí, completamente, pero necesito su ayuda, Señorita Lilymon, estoy yendo a los mares del norte… La verdad me encuentro perdida, no me traje un mapa, salí algo apurada… -Lilymon hurgó en un pequeño bolso hecho de hojas y flores que llevaba colgado al hombro y luego sacó un pequeño pergamino

-Ehhh… ¿Puedo preguntarle algo, Señorita Angewomon? –Se disculpó el hada de flores mientras bajaba la mirada.

-Ehhh… Sí, ¿cuál es el problema?

-¿Venía usted con un ángel caído? –Preguntó casi en un susurro

-¿Qué?

-Yo lo vi, o al menos eso creo… Vi un punto negro en el cielo, me preocupé bastante, tenía un aura oscura… -Dijo Lilymon.

Beelzemon salió de los arbustos, con sus alas negras extendidas, luciendo muy aterrador.

-Bueno, aquí me tienen -Sonrió.

El ángel caído parecía mucho más alto que la pequeña hada, aunque esta no se asustó ni un poco.

Una luz roja rodeó el cuerpo de Lilymon, y se transformó en una bella espadachina, unos pétalos salieron de su espalda y la cubrieron como una capa mientras una gran rosa de un brillante color rubí cubría su cabeza como un casco, unos tallos con espinas rodearon sus antebrazos y en su mano derecha tenía una espada, ahora tenía la altura de Beelzemon y ya no le temía. Pronto alzó el vuelo mientras una enredadera brotaba del suelo para atrapar a Beelzemon e hiriéndolo con las espinas que brotaban de la misma.

-¡Espina Peligrosa! –Rosemon alzó sus manos y comenzó a llover espinas.

Angewomon reaccionó a cubrir al ángel caído con sus propias alas, recibiendo todo el impacto de las espinas.

-No dejaré que te hagan daño Beelzemon –Dijo ella. El casco cubría la mayor parte de su expresión de dolor mientras con sus brazos rodeaba a ese ángel caído que secretamente conocía hace tanto tiempo.

-Angewomon… -Subió la mirada hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de sus labios, aquellos labios prohibidos le hacían perder la razón, su ángel le hacía perder la razón.

Angewomon soltó un alarido de dolor, las espinas no dejaban de llover. Beelzemon comenzó a preocuparse, vio de pronto el bolso que había dejado Lilymon.

-Escúchame bien, porque lo diré una vez. Debes recoger el bolso, y correr en forma de Gatomon. Escapa lejos. Lo más lejos que puedas, yo te buscaré, no te dejaré sola, te lo prometo.

-¡Pero…! –Beelzemon no repitió su orden y la empujó en dirección al bolso. Angewomon tomó su forma de Gatomon y tomó el bolso para correr rápidamente en dirección desconocida.

Las alas volvieron a Beelzemon y disiparon la lluvia de espinas. Disparó al suelo para liberarse de las espinas y voló al encuentro de Rosemon.

-Bueno, las espinas dolieron un poco… Pero esto te dolerá más a ti –Beelzemon sonrió y dibujó un pentagrama en el aire que liberó una llama que abrasó a Rosemon.

-Tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso… ¿No crees? –Rosemon había salido casi intacta, su capa se deshacía lentamente como una hoja quemándose.

-Sí, algo como esto. ¡Flecha Celestial! –Una flecha de luz blanca atravesó el cuerpo de Rosemon, destruyéndola por completo.

Los datos de Rosemon se desvanecieron en el aire, y tanto Beelzemon como Angewomon se miraron perplejos.

-No podía dejarte solo, Beelzemon.

-Yo te dije que corrieras, lejos de acá, yo iría a buscarte luego.

-No podía arriesgarme a dejarte solo. Con decir gracias bastará.

Volaron juntos en dirección al bosque.

-¿Conseguiste algo bueno? –Preguntó el ángel caído.

-No mucho, el mapa que me había prometido y un par de vendas, las Lilymon son las curanderas…

-En el área Oscura no hay de esas… Ahí muere el más débil, no es un lugar para ti.

-Si me sacara este anillo –Señaló aquel anillo que rodeaba su tobillo –Créeme que ese sí sería el lugar para mi, he estado ahí antes y no creo que quisieras volver a verme caer…

-¿Volver a verte caer? –Beelzemon no comprendía en lo absoluto a qué se refería su acompañante -¿Acaso ya te he visto?

-No quiero hablar de eso, pero el anillo me mantiene así, es por eso que debo ir a los mares del sur, ahí debo… -Su voz se cortó y no volvió a hablar.

-¿Angewomon?...Angewomon, no me ignores.

-Está bien, pero de verdad que no quiero hablar de eso. Iré a caminar por ahí, volveré más tarde, así que puedes hacer una fogata para entonces, al menos para no perderme –Angewomon se levantó rápidamente.

-No te vayas, o al menos déjame ir contigo.

-No. Por favor no –Angewomon giró la cabeza y luego comenzó a avanzar sola para perderse entre los árboles.


	3. Capítulo II

_~Flashback on~_

 _Cuando despertó tenía un brazo amarrado a una pared, estaba prisionera, no la habían matado como ella creyó. Miró a su alrededor y vio una antorcha encendida, entonces escuchó unos suaves pasos acercándose._

 _-Así que por fin despertaste. Mi nombre es Renamon, y estás en el castillo de los ángeles. Te atrapamos hace tres días. No te matamos porque no opusiste resistencia al momento del ataque –Dijo el zorro con mucha calma._

 _-¿Por qué estás acá? ¿Vienes a matarme?_

 _-No, nadie va a matarte hoy. Vine a entregarte esto –Abrió su pata y en ella había un anillo dorado –Tú no eres un ángel caído como los demás, de eso estamos seguros. Ophanimon y Seraphimon vieron algo en ti. Algo bueno._

 _-¿Algo bueno? ¿Es que no me has visto? ¡SOY UN ÁNGEL CAÍDO! ¡UN DEMONIO!_

 _-Lo sé, lo sabemos, todo el mundo lo sabe. Pero…_

 _-¡PERO NADA! –Gritó LadyDevimon antes de ponerse a llorar._

 _-Este anillo te mantendrá como ángel en cuanto lo tengas puesto. Pero sólo en el exterior, tú haces el resto. ¿Lo quieres o no? –LadyDevimon asintió temerosa –Entonces ve a tu forma anterior, ponlo alrededor de tu cola y comenzarás a sentir el poder de los ángeles. Será instintivo, tendrás los poderes correspondientes a tu etapa, y serás… Bueno, serás un ángel –Renamon entró a la celda donde ahora había un gato negro, le entregó el anillo y en un pestañeo, se oyó una fuerte explosión más arriba -¿Qué demon…?_

 _BlackGatomon se puso el anillo y una luz blanca le rodeó y cambió su color a blanco. Renamon se convirtió en un zorro de 9 colas. Kyubimon._

 _-Ven, es probable que te necesitemos –Gatomon se subió a su lomo y juntos subieron a la superficie._

 _Su corazón palpitaba rápido, era un ángel y debía luchar con ellos por primera vez._

 _-No estés nerviosa, es probable que no haya pasado nada._

 _-No es eso, yo reconozco esta destrucción… Los demonios se dieron cuenta..._

 _~Flashback off~_

Angewomon se quitó el casco y comenzó a llorar. Lo arrojó lejos e impactó con un árbol. Beelzemon apareció y vio a su ángel llorando.

-Te dije que no me siguieras -Dijo el ángel fríamente

-Ven acá.

-¡Yo ya no sigo tus órdenes! -Grito Angewomon -¡Ni las tuyas ni las de...!

-¿Ya no sigues mis órdenes? ¿Angewomon que pasa contigo?

-¿No me reconoces verdad? -Angewomon de transformó en Gatomon y luego se quitó el anillo, su color cambió a negro y pronto volvió a transformarse en un ángel, esta vez era un ángel negro, con alas de murciélago y un fantasma que venía unido a su ropa. Su cara estaba cubierta esta vez por una media máscara que mostraba sus ojos color carmesí y dejaba sus labios negros descubiertos. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, Beelzemon recordó de inmediato a la chica del castillo, aquel demonio que tenía el alma más pura de todas, aquel demonio al que había protegido tantas veces, recordó aquella expresión de miedo que había visto tantas veces, que él había inspirado tantas veces, recordó también aquellos ojos como rubíes que parecieron siempre tan sinceros, ahora parecían tristes, lejanos. Parecía una mujer, pero era una niña, una niña asustada que quería volver a su hogar, pero no tenía uno, no ahora ni antes. -Ahora... ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Yo... Tú... Nosotros...

-Ahora si te acuerdas...-Volvió a su forma de gato y se puso el anillo, todo era como antes. Beelzemon seguía perplejo y sin entender qué pasaba.

El demonio abrazó al gato y este soltó unas lágrimas que hicieron que el demonio lo estrechara aún más. " _Oh Angewomon, yo te hice tanto daño... Me faltará vida para pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho..._ "

Caminaron de vuelta a su campamento improvisado, era casi de noche y estaba empezando a hacer frío, estaban en silencio. Gatomon se transformó en Angewomon, tomó la manta y llenó el bolso de Lilymon con algunas hojas del suelo para simular una almohada. Beelzemon encendió una fogata y se sentó alrededor de ella, mientras el ángel juntaba unas hojas para hacer más blando el suelo.

-Beelzemon… -El ángel dudó unos segundos antes de continuar -¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto? Es decir… Ahora que sabes todo de mi…

-Ángel, te prometo que no volverás a pasar por lo que pasaste en el castillo,

Se quedaron un rato frente al fuego, no se decían nada, pero sus manos jugaban y luego se entrelazaban, Angewomon se sentía liberada al confesarle parte de la verdad a Beelzemon, todo el tiempo que habían escapado de los ángeles y los demonios le había ayudado a confiar más en él, y estaba lista para dejar el pasado atrás… Al menos eso creía.

-Oye, despierta… -Susurró Beelzemon –El fuego está casi apagado y… -Bostezó –A mi también me está dando sueño, ven, vamos –Angewomon asintió y se acomodaron en la pila de hojas que había acomodado antes. Se acostó primero Beelzemon, y luego Angewomon, quien se acurrucó en su pecho y él volvió a cubrirla con sus alas, y luego con la manta. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

El amanecer anunciaba su llegada con pequeños rayos de sol que traspasaban los árboles, llenando de luz y calor al demonia y al ángel

-Despierta -Le dijo Beelzemon suavemente.

Angewomon despertó rápidamente, un poco desconcertada al no saber en donde se encontraban. Pero le tranquilizó el hecho de que había dormido increíblemente bien, se sentía cómoda en sus brazos.

-¿Volveremos al castillo? -Preguntó Beelzemon

-No entiendo…

-Te dije que te acompañaría a los mares del sur, pero no me has dicho qué harás después…

-Es que… Yo no sé qué haré después… Está bien, te contaré… Una vez conocí a Taomon, quien se supone que es la líder del oráculo, nadie sabe más que ella, ni siquiera los ángeles o los demonios; entonces me dijo que conocía mi historia, que sabía que era un demonio que cambió de forma... Y las profecías dicen que habrá un demonio redimido que lideraría una gran batalla que cambiaría nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Ella creía que este demonio era yo, sin embargo dijo que mi futuro tenía tres caminos. El primero sería liderar de esta forma la batalla entre ángeles y demonios. El segundo consistía en ir a los mares del sur, en forma de ángel, para ver a Magnadramon, él sabría qué hacer, porque es un ángel después de todo. Y el tercero, bueno, ese no es oficial, pues lo formé yo al escapar. Pero incluso el destino es incierto, no me aseguró nada y es esto lo que más preocupada me tiene ya que no sé qué haré. He de decir que la idea original era escapar sola, y vivir… Bueno, donde sea…

-¿Hasta que llegué yo? –Preguntó el ángel caído.

-Sí… Dime la verdad, ¿por qué me perseguías?

-A decir verdad, iba a matarte. Lucemon se dio cuenta de que habías escapado y nos mandó a todos los demás a buscarte, decidimos ir al castillo de los ángeles a ver si te había atrapado, debes reconocerlo, no eras muy buena ni luchando, ni escondiéndote ni nada… La cosa es que debíamos ir para ver si estabas por ahí, gran sorpresa me llevé al enterarme ahora que sí lo eras. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? –Dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.

~Flashback on~

-Vamos Beelzemon, no puedes alcanzarnos –Rió el zorro de 9 colas, con su jinete, Gatomon. Ambos se movían ágilmente esquivando todas las balas de Beelzemon, quien gruñía -¿O es que eres muy lento?

Beelzemon dibujó un pentagrama en el cielo, lo que lanzó llamaradas que impactaron de lleno a Kyubimon

-¡NO! –Gritó Gatomon mientras caía con su compañero, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, había perdido a su única amiga en años-¡BEELZEMON, TE HAS GANADO UN GRAN ENEMIGO!

-¿Qué, un gatito como tú? No me hagas reír –Gritó de vuelta el gran Demonio, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Kyubimon cayó, y antes de que sus datos desaparecieran, le dijo a Gatomon que absorbiera sus datos porque esto iba a ayudarlo. El gato no desobedeció, y ahora que el zorro había desaparecido, se sentía mucho más fuerte. Y entonces pasó.

La luz comenzaba a nacer desde su interior y se reflejaba en el exterior. Creció hasta tener la forma de una mujer de edad adulta, esbelta. Unas alas blancas que estaban completamente extendidas, un cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus caderas y una cinta rosa que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Con temor de no controlar este nuevo cuerpo, comenzó a elevarse por el cielo, pero con una gracia que no conocía ni esperaba, se sentía tan bien el ser un ángel, como si hubiese pertenecido a este cuerpo siempre.

-¡Beelzemon! –Gritó ella con una voz angelical, completamente diferente a su antigua voz demoníaca.

-Ahora sí estamos hablando, ¿puedes ver algo con ese casco? Está cubriéndote más de la mitad de la cara.

-Tranquilo –Sonrió ella –No necesito verte, con sentir dónde estás me es más que suficiente –Dijo bailando graciosamente a su alrededor.

Beelzemon lanzó sus armas lejos, creyó que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sería más justa. Se acercaron, lo suficiente como para besarse, pero eso no estaba nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque el demonio no sabía quién era ella, los movimientos tan femeninos le recordaron a su demonia favorita.

Cada golpe que Beelzemon lanzaba era esquivado por el ángel, desde lejos parecía un baile, se acercaban lo suficiente y luego se alejaban para esquivar los ataques que lanzaba el otro.

Entonces Angewomon alzó sus brazos y de ellos salió un aro dorado que rodeó al ángel caído, otro ángel lo vio y lanzó su puño certero al tiempo que gritaba Golpe de Fe.

Pero no fue suficiente.

Era un gran demonio, un líder, un golpe así no podría matarlo, sólo debilitarlo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para causar la retirada de los demonios. En ese momento reconoció hasta el mismísimo Lucemon huir del poder de los ángeles. El otro ángel vio sorprendido como sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y fue donde su compañera ángel.

-¿Tú eres la…? –Sus mejillas parecieron enrojecer.

-Sí, soy yo, pero tranquilo… No te haré daño –Sonrió ella amablemente

-¿Conocías a Beelzemon?

-Más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero sí, como ex ángel caído estaba bajo el mando de Beelzemon, te contaré la historia otro día. –De pronto sonaron trompetas y todos entendieron que debían volver al castillo.

-Ven, debemos volver a reunirnos, este ataque nos tomó por sorpresa, y es probable que no sea el último -La ex ángel caído temió escuchar eso, sabía que era cierto; los demonios no se quedarían tranquilos después de esto, que era a todas luces, una victoria de los ángeles.

Volaron juntos al castillo, y Angewomon sintió a ese Angemon como su amigo, su primer amigo en años de existencia.

~Flashback off~


	4. Capítulo III

Angewomon se quitó el casco y comenzó a llorar. Lo arrojó lejos e impactó con un árbol. Beelzemon apareció y vio a su ángel llorando.

-Te dije que no me siguieras -Dijo el ángel fríamente

-Ven acá.

-¡Yo ya no sigo tus órdenes! -Grito Angewomon -¡Ni las tuyas ni las de...!

-¿Ya no sigues mis órdenes? ¿Angewomon que pasa contigo?

-¿No me reconoces verdad? -Angewomon de transformó en Gatomon y luego se quitó el anillo, su color cambió a negro y pronto volvió a transformarse en un ángel, esta vez era un ángel negro, con alas de murciélago y un fantasma que venía unido a su ropa. Su cara estaba cubierta esta vez por una media máscara que mostraba sus ojos color carmesí y dejaba sus labios negros descubiertos. A pesar de que había pasado mucho tiempo, Beelzemon recordó de inmediato a la chica del castillo, aquel demonio que tenía el alma más pura de todas, aquel demonio al que había protegido tantas veces, recordó aquella expresión de miedo que había visto tantas veces, que él había inspirado tantas veces, recordó también aquellos ojos como rubíes que parecieron siempre tan sinceros, ahora parecían tristes, lejanos. Parecía una mujer, pero era una niña, una niña asustada que quería volver a su hogar, pero no tenía uno, no ahora ni antes. -Ahora... ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

-Yo... Tú... Nosotros...

-Ahora si te acuerdas...-Volvió a su forma de gato y se puso el anillo, todo era como antes. Beelzemon seguía perplejo y sin entender qué pasaba.

El demonio abrazó al gato y este soltó unas lágrimas que hicieron que el demonio lo estrechara aún más. " _Oh Angewomon, yo te hice tanto daño... Me faltará vida para pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho..._ "

Caminaron de vuelta a su campamento improvisado, era casi de noche y estaba empezando a hacer frío, estaban en silencio. Gatomon se transformó en Angewomon, tomó la manta y llenó el bolso de Lilymon con algunas hojas del suelo para simular una almohada. Beelzemon encendió una fogata y se sentó alrededor de ella, mientras el ángel juntaba unas hojas para hacer más blando el suelo.

-Beelzemon… -El ángel dudó unos segundos antes de continuar -¿Estás seguro de que quieres seguir con esto? Es decir… Ahora que sabes todo de mi…

-Ángel, te prometo que no volverás a pasar por lo que pasaste en el castillo,

Se quedaron un rato frente al fuego, no se decían nada, pero sus manos jugaban y luego se entrelazaban, Angewomon se sentía liberada al confesarle parte de la verdad a Beelzemon, todo el tiempo que habían escapado de los ángeles y los demonios le había ayudado a confiar más en él, y estaba lista para dejar el pasado atrás… Al menos eso creía.

-Oye, despierta… -Susurró Beelzemon –El fuego está casi apagado y… -Bostezó –A mi también me está dando sueño, ven, vamos –Angewomon asintió y se acomodaron en la pila de hojas que había acomodado antes. Se acostó primero Beelzemon, y luego Angewomon, quien se acurrucó en su pecho y él volvió a cubrirla con sus alas, y luego con la manta. No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos.

El amanecer anunciaba su llegada con pequeños rayos de sol que traspasaban los árboles, llenando de luz y calor al demonia y al ángel

-Despierta -Le dijo Beelzemon suavemente.

Angewomon despertó rápidamente, un poco desconcertada al no saber en donde se encontraban. Pero le tranquilizó el hecho de que había dormido increíblemente bien, se sentía cómoda en sus brazos.

-¿Volveremos al castillo? -Preguntó Beelzemon

-No entiendo…

-Te dije que te acompañaría a los mares del sur, pero no me has dicho qué harás después…

-Es que… Yo no sé qué haré después… Está bien, te contaré… Una vez conocí a Taomon, quien se supone que es la líder del oráculo, nadie sabe más que ella, ni siquiera los ángeles o los demonios; entonces me dijo que conocía mi historia, que sabía que era un demonio que cambió de forma... Y las profecías dicen que habrá un demonio redimido que lideraría una gran batalla que cambiaría nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Ella creía que este demonio era yo, sin embargo dijo que mi futuro tenía tres caminos. El primero sería liderar de esta forma la batalla entre ángeles y demonios. El segundo consistía en ir a los mares del sur, en forma de ángel, para ver a Magnadramon, él sabría qué hacer, porque es un ángel después de todo. Y el tercero, bueno, ese no es oficial, pues lo formé yo al escapar. Pero incluso el destino es incierto, no me aseguró nada y es esto lo que más preocupada me tiene ya que no sé qué haré. He de decir que la idea original era escapar sola, y vivir… Bueno, donde sea…

-¿Hasta que llegué yo? –Preguntó el ángel caído.

-Sí… Dime la verdad, ¿por qué me perseguías?

-A decir verdad, iba a matarte. Lucemon se dio cuenta de que habías escapado y nos mandó a todos los demás a buscarte, decidimos ir al castillo de los ángeles a ver si te había atrapado, debes reconocerlo, no eras muy buena ni luchando, ni escondiéndote ni nada… La cosa es que debíamos ir para ver si estabas por ahí, gran sorpresa me llevé al enterarme ahora que sí lo eras. ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? –Dijo con un esbozo de sonrisa.

 _~Flashback on~_

 _-Vamos Beelzemon, no puedes alcanzarnos –Rió el zorro de 9 colas, con su jinete, Gatomon. Ambos se movían ágilmente esquivando todas las balas de Beelzemon, quien gruñía -¿O es que eres muy lento?_

 _Beelzemon dibujó un pentagrama en el cielo, lo que lanzó llamaradas que impactaron de lleno a Kyubimon_

 _-¡NO! –Gritó Gatomon mientras caía con su compañero, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, había perdido a su única amiga en años-¡BEELZEMON, TE HAS GANADO UN GRAN ENEMIGO!_

 _-¿Qué, un gatito como tú? No me hagas reír –Gritó de vuelta el gran Demonio, mientras se daba la vuelta._

 _Kyubimon cayó, y antes de que sus datos desaparecieran, le dijo a Gatomon que absorbiera sus datos porque esto iba a ayudarlo. El gato no desobedeció, y ahora que el zorro había desaparecido, se sentía mucho más fuerte. Y entonces pasó._

 _La luz comenzaba a nacer desde su interior y se reflejaba en el exterior. Creció hasta tener la forma de una mujer de edad adulta, esbelta. Unas alas blancas que estaban completamente extendidas, un cabello rubio que llegaba hasta sus caderas y una cinta rosa que cubría todo su cuerpo._

 _Con temor de no controlar este nuevo cuerpo, comenzó a elevarse por el cielo, pero con una gracia que no conocía ni esperaba, se sentía tan bien el ser un ángel, como si hubiese pertenecido a este cuerpo siempre._

 _-¡Beelzemon! –Gritó ella con una voz angelical, completamente diferente a su antigua voz demoníaca._

 _-Ahora sí estamos hablando, ¿puedes ver algo con ese casco? Está cubriéndote más de la mitad de la cara._

 _-Tranquilo –Sonrió ella –No necesito verte, con sentir dónde estás me es más que suficiente –Dijo bailando graciosamente a su alrededor._

 _Beelzemon lanzó sus armas lejos, creyó que una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sería más justa. Se acercaron, lo suficiente como para besarse, pero eso no estaba nada más lejos de la realidad. Aunque el demonio no sabía quién era ella, los movimientos tan femeninos le recordaron a su demonia favorita._

 _Cada golpe que Beelzemon lanzaba era esquivado por el ángel, desde lejos parecía un baile, se acercaban lo suficiente y luego se alejaban para esquivar los ataques que lanzaba el otro._

 _Entonces Angewomon alzó sus brazos y de ellos salió un aro dorado que rodeó al ángel caído, otro ángel lo vio y lanzó su puño certero al tiempo que gritaba Golpe de Fe._

 _Pero no fue suficiente._

 _Era un gran demonio, un líder, un golpe así no podría matarlo, sólo debilitarlo un poco, pero lo suficiente como para causar la retirada de los demonios. En ese momento reconoció hasta el mismísimo Lucemon huir del poder de los ángeles. El otro ángel vio sorprendido como sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y fue donde su compañera ángel._

 _-¿Tú eres la…? –Sus mejillas parecieron enrojecer._

 _-Sí, soy yo, pero tranquilo… No te haré daño –Sonrió ella amablemente_

 _-¿Conocías a Beelzemon?_

 _-Más de lo que quisiera admitir, pero sí, como ex ángel caído estaba bajo el mando de Beelzemon, te contaré la historia otro día. –De pronto sonaron trompetas y todos entendieron que debían volver al castillo._

 _-Ven, debemos volver a reunirnos, este ataque nos tomó por sorpresa, y es probable que no sea el último -La ex ángel caído temió escuchar eso, sabía que era cierto; los demonios no se quedarían tranquilos después de esto, que era a todas luces, una victoria de los ángeles._

 _Volaron juntos al castillo, y Angewomon sintió a ese Angemon como su amigo, su primer amigo en años de existencia._

 _~Flashback off~_

-Eras buena contrincante, eso me sorprendió mucho –Dijo estirándose, el sol aún no salía por completo –Pero me gustas más de acompañante… ¿Te molestaría que durmieramos un poco más?

-Suena como una grandiosa idea –Dijo ella apoyándose en el pecho de su ángel caído, se pertenecían el uno al otro –... Gracias.

-¿Por qué, ángel?

-Sólo por… No dejarme.


	5. Capítulo IV

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y pronto cayeron rendidos ante el sueño otra vez. Había sido un gran día. El brillante sol del amanecer cubrió sus cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, cubiertos por nada más que una manta, y las alas de ese ángel negro, que no era un ángel, era un demonio, y el más temible de todos. Lucemon no le daba miedo, porque sabía que Beelzemon estaría para defenderla, o al menos, así era en el pasado. Angewomon despertó primero y se levantó cuidadosamente.

-Ya te vi –Dijo un adormilado Beelzemon.

-Oh, hola, buenos días –Sonrió ella –Lamento despertarte pero, ¿me pasarías el mapa? Lo dejé en el bolso que usas como almohada –Beelzemon le entregó el papel –Bien, según esto… Hay un lago no muy lejos, servirá para refrescarnos.

-¿Hacia qué lado está?

-Según esto… Creo es para ese lado –Apuntó hacia un punto del bosque que se encontraba detrás de su improvisado campamento.

-¿Cómo dormiste? –Preguntó el ángel caído con un poco de preocupación

-Muy bien –La sonrisa del ángel se ensanchó –Tranquilo, fue un día extraño, pero ya conversamos todo. Ahora, queda seguir nuestro camino.

-Sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, en el área oscura también hay algo así como un oráculo, pero lo preside… No recuerdo bien, creo que era algo así como Doumon.

-Sí, antes de que Kyubimon muriera… Mencionó algo sobre el oráculo, y que cómo este servía a ambos mundos, también dijo algo sobre Doumon, que era algo así como el gemelo "maligno" -Hizo el ademán de comillas con sus dedos -de Taomon. Kyubimon era una descendiente de Taomon, pero no estaba involucrada en eso del oráculo, no le agradaba la idea de llevar una carga tan pesada. El oráculo es mucha responsabilidad. Ella prefería combatir, es por eso que cuanto tuviera la fuerza suficiente, se quedaría como Sakuyamon.

-Yo… Maté a Kyubimon y… Lo lamento tanto, ángel.

-Eso está en el pasado.

-Pero el pasado siempre nos persigue… -Dijo Beelzemon sin mirar al ángel.

-Pero el pasado no define quienes somos, mírame a mí –Dijo ella con una sonrisa amplia que hizo que el corazón del demonio se acelerara –Es hora de dejar el pasado atrás, Beelzemon. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

-No lo sé… Pero si estás a mi lado, creo que seremos imparables –Dijo el ángel caído tomando las manos de su compañera.

Ella se abalanzó sobre él para darle un abrazo, pero sus bocas terminaron más cerca de lo esperado. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse y sus labios lentamente se acercaron. Beelzemon olvidó todas las veces que había besado a otras LadyDevimon, porque esto no era nada parecido, y también olvidó aquel beso que le había dado a Angewomon cuando aún era demonia, porque ese frenesí ya no estaba; se dejó llevar por los movimientos de su compañera, quien lo besó suavemente. Ella al igual que su acompañante, se dejó llevar por el momento; estando a horcajadas sobre él, llevó sus manos a su cuello, pasándolas por su pecho, y él posó sus manos en su cintura, pero con mucho cuidado, a sabiendas de que cualquier contacto podría alejarla para siempre. Excepto esta vez. Angewomon soltó un pequeño suspiro, el contacto dejaba rastros tibios en su piel; ya no ardía de lujuria, era como si un nuevo Beelzemon besara sus labios. De pronto, como en un sueño, ambos se dieron cuenta en el lío en que estaban, y se alejaron rápidamente, se miraron y vieron en sus rostros como sus mejillas enrojecían.

-Beelzemon yo…

-Ángel, no digas nada –Se levantó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Angewomon se dio cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba, soltó una pequeña risa y se mordió el labio inferior.

" _¿Qué hiciste? ¡Eres tan idiota!_ " Pensó Beelzemon mientras se alejaba camino al pequeño lago. " _¡Es un ángel!_ "

Al llegar al lago se quitó la ropa y se sumergió hábilmente en el lago para quedarse bajo el agua durante un momento. Angewomon dudó si seguirlo, pero lo hizo de todas maneras, y vio como su cuerpo pálido relucía a la luz del sol. El ángel parecía maravillado ante tal espectáculo. Nunca había visto un cuerpo desnudo, aparte del suyo, su espalda marcada por cuatro cicatrices en el lugar de sus alas, dos más grandes y dos más pequeñas bajo estas, sus abdominales, sus bíceps, sus músculos… Notó como se volvía a morder el labio inferior, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

-¡Beelzemon! –Gritó ella –Date la vuelta y cúbrete los ojos, porque voy a entrar en un momento –Dijo mientras se quitaba el casco, las telas y cinturones que rodeaban su cuerpo y las alas que cubrían sus pechos.

Ahora estaban los dos desnudos en el lago, Beelzemon miraba a su compañera mientras se sumergía en el agua, y después cuando salía de ella, sus cabellos rubios que brillaban con las gotas de agua y los rayos del sol parecían atravesarla y formaban pequeñas ilusiones de arco iris en su cuerpo.

Ambos se observaron, su desnudez les causaba vergüenza; ni el agua ni el cielo se comparaban con los azules ojos de Angewomon, y el verde de los ojos de Beelzemon no tenía comparación con aquel frondoso bosque que los rodeaba.

-No conocía el color de tus ojos, el casco no los deja ver.

-Y los tuyos cambian, antes eran color escarlata.

-Sí, se supone que al salirme alas me vuelvo… Menos malo, por eso son diferentes.

-Son lindos, ese verde te queda bien –Sonrió ella.

-Ehh… -Beelzemon enrojeció de nuevo.

Angewomon salió disparada del agua, envuelta en sus alas, y luego cayó detrás de Beelzemon y se subió a su espalda, lo abrazó tiernamente.

-Te quiero… -Luego se soltó y volvió a zambullirse.

Beelzemon salió del agua, se puso su chaqueta y pantalones y volvió al improvisado campamento, Angewomon le siguió después de un rato. Se secaron con la manta y con un poco del calor del día. El sol estaba brillando en lo alto y

-¿Estás lista para partir? Nos hemos quedado lo suficiente aquí –Preguntó Beelzemon sin mirarla, mientras ordenaba algunas cosas.

-Creo que tenemos que ir al oráculo.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que tenemos que ir al oráculo –Repitió el ángel –Creo que no estamos dando los pasos correctos. Necesito un guía, Taomon y Daomon pueden ayudarnos.

-No, no iremos –Sentenció Beelzemon –No voy a arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo de camino.

-Nada nos ocurrirá, somos lo suficientemente fuertes. Beelzemon, si no quieres ir no tengo inconvenientes en ir sola. Y lo sabes.

-No te dejaré ir sola, de eso ni hablar. Pero ¿estás segura de que quieres ir para allá? No es que yo sea muy bienvenido…

-Es el único lugar del Digimundo que es neutro, donde hay tanto luz como oscuridad –Le interrumpió ella –Y recuerda, que algo tenga luz no significa que sea bueno, al menos no por completo. Y si es oscuro, no significa que sea malo.

-Está bien, iremos. Pero no iremos solos…

-De eso ni hablar.

-Angewomon no podemos ir solos.

-Sí podemos, y lo haremos.

-¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?

-Porque esto me importa, nunca me había importado nada antes; era un demonio ¿qué podía importarme? Nada, ni siquiera mi vida. Eso sí que era poco importante para mi, ¿Qué importaba sobrevivir un día más? De todos modos era un día miserable y más miserable que el anterior, donde pasaba hambre, donde era brutalmente agredida por los otros demonios; por mis hermanas y hermanos, porque era débil, era compasiva y por ser la favorita; yo no era un demonio realmente, ellos lo sabían, y más importante aún, yo lo sabía. Todos lo teníamos más que claro. Ahora todo es diferente, tengo una razón por la que luchar, hay un propósito en mi vida, quizás es un asco, ya que si realmente soy quien debe unir o destruir este mundo lo haré sin mirar atrás, y lo haré con o sin ti. Tú no lo entiendes, porque nunca tuviste nada por qué luchar, porque lo tuviste todo, desde que naciste te protegieron, porque sabías que estabas destinado a ser grande, estabas destinado a ser un gran demonio, _EL_ gran demonio, no como uno, que nació sólo para servirle al resto, vivir bajo el yugo de unos demonios tan insensibles que matarían a los suyos sólo para ser más fuertes, que han destruido pueblos y a gente inocente, sólo por gusto, porque les trae satisfacción. Beelzemon, yo no soy como ustedes y nunca lo seré…

-Lo sé, lo sé… Yo sé que lo he tenido todo, que soy cruel y déspota. Pero ya no. Eso ha cambiado, tú me has cambiado. Si es que vuelvo al infierno no seré el mismo, la luz ha llegado a mi vida y agradezco a quien sea que la luz haya llegado a la tuya, te hace tan bien. Es cierto, yo no comprendo este mundo tan diferente al mío, no entiendo bien por lo que estás pasando porque no me ha pasado. Pero sí quiero que sepas que puedes estar conmigo y no te ha de pasar nada, no mientras sigas a mi lado.

-Beelzemon… -Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de Angewomon -Yo…

-No digas más, preciosa… No es necesario -Beelzemon puso sus pálidas manos sobre las del ángel. Se miraron en silencio durante un buen rato y las lágrimas parecían desaparecer de sus ojos.

-Deberíamos partir, ya casi es mediodía.

Angewomon guardó la manta en el bolso, y revisó la moto por si es que habría algún compartimiento. Beelzemon la abrazó por atrás y le dio la vuelta, ambos rieron y cuando ella se dio vuelta, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca. Otra vez, peligrosamente cerca. Se alejaron rápidamente, con rubor en sus mejillas. Angewomon volvió a su forma de gato y se sentó detrás del demonio, él prendió el motor estrepitosamente, ella pensó que lo hacía a propósito.

-¡Hey! Me vas a dejar sorda si sigues haciendo eso.

-Lo siento -Se rió el demonio, Gatomon pensó que su sonrisa era la cosa más hermosa, y que su risa era el sonido más dulce.

Condujeron largo rato, hasta que llegaron a las afueras de una aldea que parecía estar hecha de metal.

-Beelzemon, creo que podemos quedarnos aquí.

-¿Estás loca? -Saltó Beelzemon -no voy a arriesgarme a quedarme en un lugar que no conozco.

-Yo tampoco, pero creo que sé dónde estamos. Renamon me habló de este lugar. Aquí viven muchos Tentomon, Andromon, Datamon y Hagurumon, en fin, criaturas que son tecnológicas, androides o como quieras llamarles. No tienen líder, aunque los Andromon parecen controlar las cosas, sólo trabajan, no necesitan nada más, bueno, aparte de dormir y comer. No son muy buenos con las relaciones… Interpersonales. Espero tengan comida, aunque deberían, los viajeros siempre vienen de paso.

-Aún así… no quisiera arriesgarme…

-Beelzemon, la única forma en que no nos arriesgaremos es que ambos estemos en la forma que no damos miedo. O sea, que debes hacerte Impmon, o yo transformarme en ángel, eso podría guardar las apariencias. Vamos, anímate. Necesitamos un lugar donde descansar de verdad, y donde podamos comer algo.

-Mientras no nos den aceite… -Beelzemon se transformó en un pequeño diablillo, era de color morado y tenía un pañuelo amarrado al cuello. -Ok, no te burles, hace muchísimo tiempo que no me veía así.

-Así no das miedo y eres hasta adorable -Gatomon era sólo un poco más alta que él, lo cual le provocó risas, Impmon le miró enojado, pero como le encantaba verla reír se desenojó en un segundo -Me transformaré en ángel y entraremos a la aldea.


	6. Capítulo V

Ella se transformó y luego lo tomó de debajo de los brazos para poder volar hacia la aldea, no se demoraron mucho, ya que Angewomon volaba bastante rápido.

Cuando llegaron a lo que parecía ser la plaza, estaba llena de criaturas que parecían estar hechas del mismo metal que las construcciones, no era una aldea, era una ciudad bastante grande, limpia, con unos pocos árboles que también parecían estar fabricadas de metal.

-¿Les puedo ofrecer algo? -Preguntó un Tentomon amablemente, se encontraba a la altura de Angewomon, con sus alitas zumbando, él no era de metal, era un bicho, un poco más grande que Impmon -Veo que son nuevos por aquí, tenemos alojamientos a unas cuadras por si lo necesitaran.

-Muchisimas gracias -Respondió Angewomon, Impmon pensó que la amabilidad salía de sus poros, es como si estuviera hecha de eso. -La verdad ha sido un viaje largo… ¿cómo se llama este lugar? Lo vi en el mapa, pero al parecer nada tiene nombre en este maldito papel.

-Sí, la verdad es que en este lugar no confiamos mucho en los mapas, al menos en los de papel, no se actualizan con regularidad. Es por eso que nosotros desarrollamos nuestros propios mapas, se actualizan regularmente cada vez que uno de nosotros encuentra una zona nueva -Ambos andaban a paso calmado, la ciudad era muy interesante, ya que se veía muy tecnológica -Por cierto, esta ciudad se llama Ciudad del Metal, no se nos ocurrió un nombre más ingenioso y tampoco le molesta a nadie -Tentomon parecía emocionado con su lugar de residencia, la verdad, y a los ojos de Angewomon, el lugar parecía bastante agradable.

-Es un lindo lugar, Tentomon -Sonrió ella.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Angewomon, y si me disculpa, ¿qué la trae por acá?

-Vengo de la ciudad del comienzo, soy una de las cuidadoras, estaba viendo las ciudades de este mapa, pero parece que no está muy bueno. Este es Impmon, es mi pequeño acompañante.

-Hola Impmon, un gusto conocerte -Dijo Tentomon.

-Igualmente.

-Bueno, hemos llegado, este es el lugar que les he mencionado, tienen buenas habitaciones, y como viene de tan honorable lugar, no les cobraremos nada. Tiene nuestros servicios a su disposición.

-Muchas gracias Tentomon, es muy amable de tu parte.

-No es problema, este hotel es de mi hermano, dejen que los acompañe adentro.

Entraron juntos, y el lugar se veía tan claro como afuera, los ventanales atraían toda la luz y las lámparas iluminaban aún más. Las paredes tenían unos cuadros en blanco y negro, y unas flores que parecían naturales. La mesa de la recepción también tenía unas flores y unas fotos de unos Tentomon, Impmon no vio diferencia en ellos, pero supuso que alguna diferencia tendrían, quizás la voz, o algún otro aspecto de poca relevancia. El contacto con otros Digimon no le agradaba, y tampoco se le hacía fácil, es por eso que prefería guardar silencio y que el ángel hiciera todo el trabajo, además, creía que su voz era la melodía más dulce del universo, así que mientras más hablase ella, mejor se sentía Impmon.

-Buenos días, y bienvenidos. ¡Hola hermano! -Saludó amablemente el Tentomon detrás del mostrador. Tenía los ojos celestes, mientras que su hermano, quien había acompañado a Angewomon e Impmon los tenía verdes.

-Hermano, ella viene de la ciudad del comienzo, y necesita una habitación, de seguro tienes una ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Señorita Angewomon, que gusto y que honor tenerla en la ciudad del metal.

-Gracias a ustedes, han sido muy amables, y lo siento si es que no ando con dinero para pagarles….

-No se preocupen -Dijo el Tentomon que atendía -No es necesario, en esta ciudad tampoco manejamos dinero, no nos gusta a decir verdad.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo mucho, no me hace sentido -Se rió dulcemente el ángel.

-Yo me retiro, es hora de que vuelva a mis funciones -Dijo el Tentomon de ojos verdes -Un gusto conocerlos, espero nos veamos pronto -Fue lo último que dijo antes de salir aleteando del hotel.

-Déjenme acompañarlos a su nueva habitación -Dijo el recepcionista.

Juntos subieron por unas escaleras de caracol que estaban en la esquina y llegaron a un pasillo inmenso con muchas puertas a los lados. Las puertas eran negras y contrastaban muy bien con las paredes de metal, cada una tenía su número en la parte superior, y a la altura del pomo, había un pequeño teclado numérico en donde Tentomon introdujo una contraseña de cuatro dígitos "6,1,4,0"

-Pónganse cómodos, si necesitan algo, solo utilicen el botón que está ahí al lado de las cama -Luego salió y bajó por la escalera.

Impmon bajó de los brazos del ángel y se subió a una de las camas, le costó bastante porque eran un poco altas y él era muy bajito. Saltó un poco sobre ella y la encontró bastante cómoda, luego se acostó y puso sus brazos detrás de su nuca y se acomodó.

Angewomon tomó un folleto que se encontraba sobre una de las mesitas de noche y se sorprendió que aún usaran papel, hasta que se dio cuenta que era algo sintético, hecho como de plástico. También había uno de esos mapas digitales que mencionó el primer Tentomon y comenzó a operarlo, y se dio cuenta de que este mapa contenía la ubicación del oráculo y de los mares del sur, específicamente, la guarida de Magnadramon.

-Mira, aquí tienen las ubicaciones de todo el Digimundo.

-Déjame ver esa cosa -Impmon tomó el mapa entre sus manos y sacó luego el mapa de papel que había conseguido de la difunta Lilymon -Este mapa lo tiene todo, es más, con esto podemos ir a ambos lugares… Bueno, si quieres.

-En eso pensaba, pero no sé qué lugar podemos visitar primero, ya sabes, están casi a la misma distancia.

-Es increíble que lo tengan en un mapa, ¿no se supone que esos lugares son secretos?

-Algo así, o sea, no todos pueden entrar, pero están… abiertos para todos, supongo. La verdad no estoy segura, pero de lo que sí estoy segura es que tenemos la ubicación de ambos lugares.

-Creo que deberíamos ir al oráculo primero, para ver si tu destino sigue igual, luego podemos ir a los mares del sur, y ver qué podemos hacer ahí.

-Sí, esa es una buena idea, aunque no creo que mi destino haya cambiado lo suficiente, independiente de lo poco que ha pasado estos días... -Dijo ella algo rendida, mientras se sentaba en la mullida cama detrás suyo

-¿Que ha pasado poco? Angewomon, ha pasado mucho. De seguro algo cambió. Vamos, no te desanimes -Sonrió el pequeño diablillo, lo que hizo que el ángel sonriera de inmediato.

No hablaron más del tema, estaban algo cansados por el viaje así que decidieron dormir, Impmon se acurrucó junto a ella y se abrazaron tiernamente.

 _~While dreaming~_

 _-Angewomon yo te amo._

 _-Yo también te amo, Beelzemon._

 _Estaban solos en un castillo de cristal. Estaba todo tan claro. La tenía tan cerca, podía estrecharla entre sus brazos, incluso podía besarla._

 _Pero había algo que le impedía hacerlo. Miró su espalda y no vio sus alas, por lo que supuso que sus ojos estarían de color escarlata. Observó detalladamente su alrededor, estaba encerrado en una estructura de cristal, es cierto, no había nadie más que ellos dos, pero ella ya no estaba tan cerca. Se sintió incómodo estando atrapado, sus músculos intentaban moverse pero no podía, es como si su cárcel hubiese estado hecha a la medida, se adaptaba a cada ínfima parte de su cuerpo y la mantenía inmóvil._

 _-¿Qué es esto? -Gritó fuertemente. Su voz le dió mucho miedo al ángel, e incluso él se asustó con el alarido._

 _-Ten calma, esto es lo mejor para ambos…_

 _El cristal por fin cedió ante los intentos de Beelzemon y los pequeños pedacitos volaron en todas direcciones.. Ángel y Demonio por fin estaban realmente cerca._

 _Él la tomó de brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo fuertemente. Tomó un mechón de su cabellera rubia y lo dejó detrás de su espalda, recorrió su hombro descubierto con sus besos, subió por su cuello y luego se detuvo. Le quitó el casco alado que cubría la parte superior de la cabeza de su ángel, y lo que encontró fue aterrador. Ojos color carmesí, y vio como su cabellera se volvía de un color pálido, su ropa se volvió oscura. Ya no era un ángel, era la misma chica a la que consideraba favorita._

 _-¿Quién eres tú? -Pregunta tonta, pensó él, era evidente quién era._

 _-¿De verdad no te acuerdas de mi? -Preguntó LadyDevimon en tono sarcástico -¿Cómo podrías olvidarte de mi?_

 _-Es claro que no te he olvidado, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué hiciste con el ángel? -Beelzemon no entendía nada, ¿dónde estaba su ángel?_

 _-Esa era sólo una coartada, ya sabes, una vez un demonio… Siempre un demonio -Se rió fuertemente, su risa ya no era dulce como la que Beelzemon recordaba, la verdad es que ese ángel ya no estaba ahí, probablemente nunca volvería a verla -Ahora, ¿qué haremos contigo? Podría traicionarte, pero eso no sería bueno, porque también tendría que entregarme a ambas justicias… No… tal vez podría matarte, luego escapar en forma de ángel, nadie podría sospechar de un ángel, ¿cierto? -Ella lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara, mientras daba pequeños paseos frente a él_

 _-¿Qué es esto? ¿A qué te refieres? -Preguntó incrédulo._

 _-Ah, no te he explicado nada. Has llegado al castillo de los ángeles, es decir.. Yo te traje aquí… Fue tan fácil, accediste a todo como si hubieses estado… Hipnotizado -Cada vez se iba acercando más a su boca, le hablaba de forma sensual, y posaba una mano sobre la incrédula mejilla de demonio. Podía sentir como su respiración cambiaba al tacto -Eres tan… Sumiso._

 _Se acercó a besarlo, al principio fue suave, movía sus labios con parsimonia mientras pasaba sus delgadas manos por su pecho e iba subiendo, pasando por sus hombros y luego volviendo a bajar por sus brazos. Él la tomó por la cintura y la apegó a él tan fuertemente que ambos soltaron un gemido; sus manos comenzaron a moverse por su espalda, tocaba sus alas que parecían de murciélago, acariciaba su baja espalda mientras la demonia soltaba pequeños suspiros. Los besos comenzaron a perder suavidad, era algo completamente pasional, irracional, carnal. El espacio entre sus cuerpos se redujo al mínimo y casi parecían estar unidos, se podía sentir el calor y la excitación emanando de ellos._

 _LadyDevimon posó una de sus manos sobre el pecho de Beelzemon y la transformó en una lanza que atravesó el corazón del demonio, matándolo al instante. Ella rió fuertemente, dejando el cuerpo ahí y volviendo a su forma de ángel._

 _~Off dreaming~_


	7. Capítulo VI

Impmon despertó asustado, no gritó, puesto que si bien sabía que sólo era un sueño, no quería despertar al ángel; la miró y ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente, parecía una niña pequeña, solo que con cuerpo de mujer adulta. No habían rastros de aquella figura demoníaca que lo había asesinado en sueños, al contrario, su piel era de un color claro y sus mejillas, aunque tapadas por su casco, parecían rosadas. Su cabello, largo y rubio no tenía tintes blancos en ningún lado. Realmente parecía un ángel, independiente si fue un demonio antes y en sus sueños, ahora era un ángel y la veía cada día más hermosa. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, se miró unos segundos y luego tomó su forma de Beelzemon; se sentía más cómodo así, se sentía poderoso y el poder era bueno.

Luego se fue de vuelta a la habitación y miró de nuevo a Angewomon, seguía en su misma posición, apoyada en su lado derecho, con las piernas entrecruzadas. Al estar de espalda a la ventana, la luz entraba y hacía que su cabello brillara. Su casco emitía pequeños destellos en los colores del arcoíris y su respiración era suave, pausada. Como si nunca se hubiese dado cuenta de que su compañero ya no estaba a su lado.

El demonio se acomodó de nuevo a su lado; la apegó a su cuerpo, la tomó por la cintura y dibujó pequeños círculos en ella con sus dedos, luego subía por su espalda y jugaba con su cabello. Ella daba pequeños bufidos entre sueños y se acomodaba más cerca de él. Comenzó a besar su mejilla que estaba al descubierto; no se dio cuenta cuando ella despertó. Pronto sus labios se encontraron, ella posó su mano libre en la mejilla de su compañero mientras él seguía tocando la cintura de su ángel. Como en el sueño, el beso tomó un poco más de intensidad, Angewomon se encontraba bajo Beelzemon, él la tenía sujeta de las muñecas, inmóvil. Su respiración ya no era silenciosa, ambos estaban jadeando; el demonio siguió besando a su compañera y comenzó a recorrer su mandíbula hasta llegar a su largo cuello. Se detuvo ahí y la mordió suavemente.

-Ahh… -Gimió el ángel.

Y como un acto reflejo, Beelzemon se detuvo ante aquel gemido. No sabía por qué gimió, pero sí sabía que podía ser una mala señal; soltó sus muñecas y se quedó ahí, mirándola fijamente, recuperando la respiración. Angewomon se alzó y lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta y lo atrajo a sus labios nuevamente. Estaba en éxtasis, se sentía morir si no lo besaba; entonces rodeó el cuello de su compañero con sus manos y con sus piernas, rodeó su cintura. Era como si los planetas se alinearan para su felicidad, ella se sentía feliz junto a él; ahora era Beelzemon quien se encontraba abajo, Angewomon se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a besarlo, recorriendo su pecho con ambas manos. Podía sentir como su cuerpo ardía, se sentía en el mismísimo cielo, incluso teniendo al demonio más cruel del infierno besando sus labios.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Ambos se asustaron, Beelzemon salió corriendo al baño para esconderse.

-Señorita Angewomon, ¿podría por favor abrir la puerta? -Ella obedeció rápidamente, era el Tentomon Recepcionista -Hola, que bueno verla despierta, sólo venía… ¿está bien?

-Ehh… sí, está todo bien -Dijo nerviosamente, lo ocurrido le había dejado mariposas por todos lados y una sensación ardiente en su cuerpo -¿qué ocurre?

-Sólo venía a avisarle que la cena será servida en unos minutos… ¿De verdad se encuentra bien?

-Sí, Tentomon, me encuentro bien -Sonrió exasperada. Se sentía de maravilla, aquel contacto tan pasional con Beelzemon no se le quitaba aún.

Tentomon salió aleteando de la habitación, y Beelzemon apareció desde el baño.

-Beelzemon…

-Ángel yo…

-No digas nada -Sonrió ella nerviosa -Ven aquí -Dio unos suaves golpecitos a la cama, él se sentó a su lado pero sin mirarla -Por favor, mírame.

-No puedo…

-Mírame -Dijo tomando suavemente su mano, que escondía en sus piernas -Beelzemon, por favor… -Con la mano que tenía libre, tomó la mejilla del demonio para hacer que la mirara -Beelzemon, yo te quiero muchísimo y por favor no lo olvides. Pero esto no debería repetirse…

-No se repetirá, ángel -Él se soltó y volvió al baño en silencio.

El ángel se volvió a acostar, con las imágenes de lo que había pasado, cada vez que pensaba en el tacto de su demonio, pensaba en aquella única vez que se habían besado, cuando ella aún era demonio. Era todo tan diferente, casi podía sentir amor por él. Pero Beelzemon no podía sentir amor, o eso creía ella, era un ser tan maligno que estaba incapacitado de tener alguna sensación que no fuera odio.

Beelzemon se miró en el espejo y se sintió como un idiota. "¿ _Qué hiciste?_ " se preguntaba a cada segundo; sabía que estaba mal lo que había hecho, " _pero se sintió tan bien_ ". Estaba en una encrucijada. Estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos por Angewomon, la adoraba. Pero al mismo tiempo, estaba convencido que si seguía junto a ella, este sentimiento crecería y quizás no sería correspondido. ¿Lo sería?. Volvió a su forma de Impmon y salió del baño. Vio que el ángel estaba tirada en la cama, mirando por la ventana, estaba ausente, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando él salió del baño. Sin hacer ruido, salió de la habitación a buscar algo de comer.

El comedor si bien tenía paredes de metal, estas estaban pintadas con líneas en color celeste, lo que hacían una buena diferencia entre el panorama general del hotel y de la ciudad. En cada esquina había un gran macetero con plantas que daban flores de diversos colores, y cada mesa tenía unas pequeñas lámparas que simulaban velas. Un Andromon le ofreció un plato de comida y él lo aceptó con un escueto " _gracias_ ".

Se sentó en una mesa en la que no había nadie. Jugó un rato con el plato, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que su ángel y sus palabras. Le había prometido tantas cosas, que esta se hacía muy difícil.

-¿Está ocupado este asiento? -Preguntó una voz femenina.

-No -respondió el diablillo sin mirar a quien estaba frente a él.

-Y… ¿puedo sentarme?

-Me da igual

-Vaya… No eres muy bueno para relacionarte, ¿me equivoco? -Dijo la mujer sentándose frente a él.

-Es que no me importa -Levantó la cabeza para ver quién le hablaba y era una mujer con una armadura de color morado oscuro. Sobre su cabeza tenía un casco en forma de zorro que le cubría la mayor parte de la cara, dejando sus labios al descubierto. " _¿Por qué encuentro fascinantes a las mujeres con casco?_ " se preguntó.

-Soy Kuzuhamon, un placer conocerte -Sonrió ella.

-Lo que sea -Impmon volvió a mirar su plato de comida y se llevó un pequeño bocado a la boca.

-Que amable -bromeó, pero el diablillo la ignoró

Angewomon apareció al poco rato y vio como Impmon conversaba con otra mujer. Una Sakuyamon pero oscura. Sintió como su sangre ardía de rabia. " _Estuvo conmigo hace dos minutos y ya conversa con otra mujer. ¿Es que todos los hombres son iguales?_ ". Decidió pasar frente a la mesa donde estaban ellos y se dirigió a un Andromon, de manera muy amable, recibió el plato; se sentó en la mesa que quedaba en frente de Impmon y no lo miró en toda la cena.

-¿Puedo sentarme? -Preguntó una voz grave y masculina, Angewomon levantó la mirada de inmediato.

-Sí, claro -Sonrió ella.

-Soy Leomon.

-Angewomon.

-Lo sé, no es difícil reconocerlas -Rió el león con cuerpo de hombre -¿Puedo preguntar de donde eres?

-De la ciudad del comienzo -Mintió rápidamente -Es decir, todos venimos de ese lugar -Rió dulcemente -Pero me refiero a que… vivo ahí.

-Entiendo -Su risa profunda tenía fascinada a Angewomon, era un cambio tremendo tener otro compañero para conversar.

Impmon, que estaba en la mesa que estaba tras ella, la miraba con celos. ¿Cómo podía estar sentada con otro idiota que no fuera él? Él era _su_ idiota, y no quería que un mitad león mitad hombre le quitara el puesto. Kuzuhamon se dio cuenta y se volteó rápidamente.

-Así que vienen juntos, pero.. ¿qué podría hacer un diablillo como tú con un ángel como ella?

-Tú no lo entiendes.

-Ah sí… Kuzuhamon no entiende nada, ¿cierto?. Bueno, Kuzuhamon hará un par de predicciones, sólo para cortar el silencio. A ti te encanta, es evidente por la cara con la que la miras, y de seguro tú también le gustas a ella. Pero ambos están tan asustados del otro que el estar juntos se les hace imposible -La mujer volvió a mirar a Angewomon -Ella es demasiado buena para ti, ¿cierto? y no me malinterpretes por favor. Pero ella es un ángel y tú un diablito, que dentro de poco se hará un demonio, eso si es que ya no lo eres, que es lo más probable, estás en esta forma solo porque necesitaban una coartada para entrar a esta ciudad en medio de la nada, que no se rige como el resto de nuestro mundo, por lo tanto, tu forma es innecesaria. Como única recomendación, te diré que no arruines las cosas porque vas a alejarla. Ella es frágil…

-Como si no lo supiera.

-No me interrumpas -Dijo ella golpeando fuertemente el suelo con su báculo, lo que provocó las miradas de algunos Digimon -Ella es frágil, al menos así se ve, pero es muy fuerte, diría que más que tú, sólo que no sabe controlar sus emociones y se ve abrumada por ellas muchas veces. Bueno es hora de que me vaya. fue un placer charlar, o… intentar charlar contigo -Kuzuhamon se levantó y llevó su plato a otro Andromon que estaba lavando los varios platos que llegaban de otros comensales. Antes de salir del comedor, se acercó de nuevo a Impmon y se apoyó en la mesa -Cuídala, porque esa mujer es única y es la única que te va a querer incondicionalmente. Y no te olvides, yo tengo conocimientos del mundo que tú no podrías comprender -Extendió su mano y sobre ella se formó una pequeña esfera de color azul, hecha de energía que desapareció luego de unos segundos. Luego de esto, volvió a tomar su rumbo hacia la puerta y desapareció tras ella.

Leomon también se despidió del ángel y se ofreció a llevar su plato, pero ella aún tenía comida así que declinó la idea. Impmon se levantó silenciosamente y se fue a la habitación sin mirar a Angewomon, quien sólo miró cuando él ya se había ido.

Se sentía como un idiota, la había ignorado, pero ella también lo había hecho, lo que lo hacía sentir más idiota. Es que no sabía tratar con mujeres. A los pocos minutos llegó Angewomon y lo encontró sentado en el borde de la ventana.

-Oh, estás acá, ángel -Dijo Impmon en un tono mucho más amable que su actitud en el comedor.

-Sí, he regresado. ¿Lo pasaste bien en la cena?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No creas que no te vi Impmon.

-¿Angewomon?

-¡SON TODOS IGUALES! -Angewomon caminó hasta el baño y dio un portazo.


	8. Capítulo VII

Impmon se quedó parado en medio de la habitación sin entender qué rayos acababa de pasar. Angewomon estaba en el baño, encerrada. No podía controlar los celos que le daba haber visto al demonio con otra mujer, que era incluso más linda y era del lado oscuro. Se le ocurrió abrir la ventana y escapar por ahí; no se iría para siempre, pero creía necesario alejarse unas horas.

Miró hacia afuera y se dió cuenta de que sí estaba un poco alto, cuando puso un pie fuera del marco de la ventana alguien la interrumpió.

-¿Dónde vas?

-Eso no te importa, Impmon.

-Angewomon, ven a la habitación ahora mismo y conversemos.

Ella se bajó de la ventana y volvió a la habitación, vio que Impmon ya no estaba, sino que estaba Beelzemon.

-Necesito que te sientes, si quieres puedes sentarte en la cama de enfrente, pero necesito que me mires -Ella se sentó frente a él -y que me digas qué sucede.

-Tuve celos -Dijo ella esquivando su mirada -Creo que hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que odio ver que te relacionas con otras mujeres. -Beelzemon rió disimuladamente -¿DE QUÉ TE ESTÁS RIENDO? -Preguntó exasperada.

-Angewomon, yo entiendo que tú seas una chica muy linda y muy, muy, muy simpática, pero te acabas de superar.

-¿QUÉ?

-Ángel… -Beelzemon posó una de sus manos de la mejilla de su compañera, la miró sonriendo y repitió -ángel… ¿Me creerías si es que te digo que yo también? -Angewomon dudó en decir algo, y prefirió callar, su expresión de no entender lentamente se convirtió en una sonrisa -Yo sé que un Leomon no es lo más parecido a un hombre, y bueno, yo tampoco. Pero sentí mucho miedo de que quisieras irte con él.

-Beelzemon, creo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y si tuviera que irme con alguien más, tendría que contarle todo. Tú sabes demasiado… -Él la silenció con un abrazo, que Angewomon estuvo contenta de recibir, rodeó su cuello y le besó la mejilla.

Ya estaba atardeciendo, mientras miraban el mapa, pensaban en cuál sería el próximo paso a seguir. Esto era una gran ayuda porque así no andarían a ciegas, pero ambos lugares eran tan tentadores. Discutieron largo rato sobre la decisión correcta, pero ninguna parecía ser la indicada.

-Debemos ir al oráculo. Es lo más seguro, ellos podrán darnos una idea más clara, además de directa. Lo que hemos escuchado sólo han sido rumores -Dijo Beelzemon, tirándose en la cama.

-Si bien eso es cierto, creo que Magnadramon puede ayudarnos a ver qué hacer. No podemos andar a ciegas, esto es bastante complicado -Dijo ella sentándose a su lado.

-No, ángel, creo que primero hay que considerar bien las opciones del oráculo, y luego ir con la gran jefa, también podemos dejar que nuestra decisión dependa en lo que ellos digan. -Beelzemon tocó su cintura y luego pasó su mano por su espalda.

-¿Eso crees? -Angewomon se acomodó en sus brazos -Ahh… -Suspiró -Qué complicada situación.

-Sí que lo es -El demonio besó su frente suavemente -Pero tranquila, estaremos juntos en esto.

Ya era de noche en el Digimundo y el ambiente se sentía un poco frío; era lo malo de lugares desérticos, en el día eran insoportable, mientras que las noches eran gélidas.

-Beelzemon, estaba revisando este cajón y encontré ropa para dormir -Se rió el ángel -No puedo creerlo, es que esta gente piensa en todo.

-Recuerda que a veces hay niños e incluso adultos que vienen al Digimundo, son una plaga.

-Los encuentro muy simpáticos, aunque, no los entiendo. Sí es una suerte que no hayan aparecido, las cosas han estado complicadas.

-Sí, es verdad, aunque, ¿te imaginas a un demonio controlado por un humano? ¿O un ángel? -Rió Beelzemon a carcajadas.

-Sería bueno verte bajo las órdenes de alguien más, aparte de tu cabezota -Rió inocentemente el ángel

-¿Cabezota la mía?

-Claro que sí -Angewomon sacó una camisa de dormir color negro. Tenía encaje sobre el escote, llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas -Mira aquí hay algo para ti -Sacó un pantalón y una playera de color gris y se las lanzó.

-Mmm… -Beelzemon observó las piezas de ropa y dejó de lado la playera -Esto servirá.

-Yo voy a cambiarme al baño. -Le guiñó a su demonio y desapareció rápidamente en el baño.

Beelzemon se puso los pantalones y se metió en la cama rápidamente, mientras Angewomon en el baño, se miraba en el espejo, no podía salir en esa ropa, si bien cubría lo necesario (y más que su traje diario), se sentía desnuda, porque esta especie de vestido se apegaba a su cuerpo y resaltaba cada curva de él.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Decidió salir algunos minutos después cuando hubo comprobado de que la luz estaba apagada. Le costó decidir en qué cama acostarse, pero debido a los sucesos del día, optó por acostarse en la cama que estaba vacía; estaba helada, pero eso no la hizo dudar, lo que había pasado hoy no podía repetirse; se encontraba confundida, sus sentimientos la abrumaban. Por un lado se encontraba el demonio que la atormentaba y protegía en el área oscura, y por el otro estaba el demonio que la besaba y que hacía que le diera vueltas en la cabeza, que la abrazaba y que hacía que todo se viera mejor, que sonreía y hacía que su corazón se saltara latidos, que le hablaba y… la enamoraba. Eso era, sentía enamorada, pero.. ¿de qué?. Ese era su miedo, ¿qué pasaba si estaba enamorada de un ser que no existía? Porque no podía asegurarse de que este Beelzemon bueno duraría para siempre, pero nada le aseguraba que seguía siendo malo.

Suspiró y luego se cubrió la cabeza con la ropa de cama, se sentía con aún más frío porque ese pijama no cubría nada y la cama parecía no tomar temperatura. Luego de unos minutos de insomnio y frío, decidió levantarse de la cama y buscar si había otra manta; Beelzemon se despertó debido al ruido.

-¿Ángel, qué haces?

-Me dio un poco de frío y vine a buscar una manta.

-¿No quieres… dormir conmigo?

-Accederé sólo si es que prometes portarte bien.

-¿Y qué quieres decir con eso? -Preguntó él extrañado.

-Nada de besos, nada de abrazos, nada de nada.

-Bueno, prometo que no habrá nada de nada -Se movió de su cama para hacerle un espacio al ángel -A todo esto.. Lindo pijama -Ambos se ruborizaron pero con lo oscuro que estaba, no se dieron cuenta.

-Cállate, y ahora duérmete -El ángel se dio vuelta y sintió como Beelzemon se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado, la temperatura de la cama la ayudó a conciliar el sueño rápidamente.

Ya llevaban un par de días en la ciudad y aún no decidían qué hacer; las opciones eran tentadoras pero peligrosas.

-Si bien aún estoy indecisa, creo que definitivamente debemos ir al oráculo -Dijo Angewomon.

-Hasta que entraste en razón, ¿ves? Te dije que era la mejor opción -Contestó Beelzemon.

-Podríamos salir en unas horas más -Estaba recién amaneciendo y tenían un largo camino por recorrer.

-Vayamos por algo de comer y nos despedimos.

-¿"Despedirnos"? Beelzemon, esas son cosas de gente amable -Rió

-Ya lo sé, pero, hay que guardar las apariencias -Bufó el demonio, ella volvió a reír y le tocó la mejilla; luego se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño.

Beelzemon se cambió de forma y se sentó en el marco de la ventana, le gustaba ese lugar, el viento en su cara, el calor sobre sus piernas. Angewomon volvió, con el casco en su mano; sus ojos más brillante que el cielo lo miraron fijamente, sonrió y ella le sonrió de vuelta.

-¿Listo para partir? -Preguntó ella

-Sí, vamos -Se bajó de la ventana y se acercó al ángel.

Ella tomó un mapa de la mesita de noche y luego salieron al pasillo. Bajaron la escalera de caracol y se encontraron con el Tentomon de ojos celestes que era el recepcionista.

-¿Puedo ayudarles con algo? -Preguntó

-La verdad es que ya nos vamos, pero antes, quería preguntar si existía la posibilidad de llevarme el mapa -Preguntó ella

-Claro, es todo suyo. Y por favor, acepten estas raciones de comida para su viaje -Les ofreció unas latas de comi

-Muchas gracias, ¿vamos Impmon?

-Seguro, vamos, adiós Tentomon, muchas gracias -Impmon sintió como el agradecimiento salía de verdad.

-Que tengan buen viaje -Antes de salir por la puerta, le dedicaron una última mirada a Tentomon y se despidieron con un "Adiós" al unísono y con la mano.

Caminaron por la ciudad largo rato, sólo para poder salir de ella, luego Angewomon emprendió el vuelo rápidamente. El aire acariciaba su rostro suavemente mientras surcaban el cielo azul.

-¿Estás cansada?

-No, sólo quisiera parar para ver el mapa -Bajó a tierra firme y sacó el mapa -Vamos bien, pero aún nos queda mucho para llegar al oráculo, apostaría que son varios días e incluso semanas.

-¿Vamos en motocicleta? Quizás es más rápido -Ofreció el diablito

-Sí, vamos.

Impmon saltó de los brazos de Angewomon y una luz negra cubrió su cuerpo y unas nubes de color gris lo rodearon. Creció hasta ser un poco más alto que ella, su piel pálida y su ropa oscura asustaba, pero sus ojos color esmeralda daban una cierta seguridad. Su motocicleta nació de una nube que creció junto a él e hizo desaparecer sus alas para poder andar.

Antes de partir, revisaron el mapa de nuevo, como si fuera a aparecer algo nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa? -Preguntó Beelzemon, el ángel miraba a todos lados.

-Siento que hay… alguien. Nos están escuchando.

-Pero ángel, no hay nadie aquí cerca -Miró a su alrededor, era cierto, estaba desierto. Se encontraban en un prado extenso, sin arbustos o árboles cercanos, por lo tanto no había lugar para que alguien se escondiera.

-Yo sé que hay alguien aquí…

De pronto, una pequeña criatura verde apareció saltando. Era un Leafmon. Los miró un momento con cara de extrañeza y luego dijo " _¡Hola!_ " con una sonrisa amplia.

-¿Esto era lo que escuchabas? -Se rió Beelzemon, ella le dió un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer contigo pequeñito? -Dijo el ángel tomando a la pequeña criatura entre sus brazos.

-Déjalo, tenemos que seguir.

-¿Dejarlo? Pero no podemos, le puede pasar algo, además… Puede ayudarnos en el futuro…

-¿Y de qué forma? -El demonio se sentó en el pasto de aquella pradera

-¿Es que tú no sabes que estos pequeñines evolucionan en unas grandes criaturas llamadas MegaKabuterimon? Son inmensas, como un gran bicho. Son muy buenos en combate, resisten muchos golpes.

-¿Ahora eres estratega?

-No, pero debemos ser inteligentes. Además… ¿No crees que es muy tierno?

-Algo… Ahhh, está bien, llevemoslo.

Ambos se levantaron, y Angewomon besó la mejilla del demonio, lo que causó rubor en él.


	10. Capítulo IX

Ahora que estaban sobre la motocicleta, el ángel sujetó con un brazo el torso de Beelzemon y con el otro a su nuevo compañerito. Anduvieron por muchas horas, seguían en aquella pradera pero más adelante divisaron un lugar que parecía bosque.

-¿Paremos ahí? -Preguntó el demonio.

-Sí, está bien.

Aceleró y en un par de minutos estuvieron dentro del bosque. La motocicleta desapareció rápidamente y las alas de Beelzemon volvieron a su espalda. Angewomon aún tenía a Leafmon en sus manos, pero pronto saltó para caer suavemente en el suelo.

-Estoy algo cansada -Suspiró el ángel -¿Podemos quedarnos aquí un rato?

Armaron un pequeño campamento en lo más adentrado del bosque, si bien la zona parecía de tránsito nulo, no podían permitirse ser descubiertos. Eran dos fugitivos que no debieron juntarse nunca, bueno, ahora eran tres.

-¿Has visto a Leafmon? -Preguntó ella

-Lo vi saltar por ahí hace un rato, ya volverá -Dijo el demonio mientras intentaba juntar unas ramas en una especie de fogata.

-He vuelto -Dijo un pequeño Wormmon -Ahora tengo la fuerza suficiente para evolucionar.

Estaba atardeciendo y la temperatura no bajaba tanto como en el desierto, por lo que no fue necesario encender la fogata aún. Wormmon estaba durmiendo sobre una rama de un frondoso árbol, mientras Angewomon y Beelzemon estaban sentados a los pies de este.

De pronto escucharon algunos árboles crujir. Era un Angemon que aparecía entre las ramas y arbustos.

-Angewomon…

Beelzemon se paró de inmediato y se puso frente a Angewomon, protegiéndola. Ella pasó por su lado y se paró frente al ángel.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -Le preguntó ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¡Te hemos buscado por todas partes! ¿Y él..? ¿Es un… Demonio?

-Sí, chico listo, soy un demonio -Contestó el demonio entre dientes -Contesta lo que te preguntó Angewomon, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo no obedezco tus ordenes, Beelzemon -Titubeó el joven ángel, que más que asustado, parecía cansado -Angewomon, ¿qué haces tú con él?

-Yo…

-Ángel, tú no le debes explicaciones a este -Dijo Beelzemon tomando suavemente el brazo de su compañera -Hay que combatirlo.

Wormmon había despertado, y había digievolucionado en Stingmon, un bicho con grandes alas, muy ágil.

-¡Wormmon! -Dijo Angewomon sorprendida al ver a esta nueva criatura.

-Angemon, debes calmarte -Dijo Stingmon calmada mente, poniendo los brazos frente a él.

-Los ángeles te están buscando, y los demonios también, lo han destruido casi todo… ¿Y tú estás con él? ¿Te ha engañado? ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Angemon, Beelzemon no ha hecho nada más que protegerme. Ahora debes irte y no decirle a nadie que nos has visto.

-¿Irme?

-Sí, irte. -Espetó el demonio fríamente -Te vas por tu propia cuenta o voy a hacer que no regreses -Beelzemon ya tenía desenfundadas sus armas.

-No te tengo miedo demonio -El ángel sacudió su báculo y de él salió una luz blanca que lo envolvió, y los transformó en un ángel más grande. MagnaAngemon.

Su báculo había desaparecido y en vez de esto, sostenía una espada dorada, su casco se había alargado y tornado de color púrpura. Tenía más alas que cubrían su cuerpo y más listones dorados con escrituras sagradas le envolvían.

Stingmon y este nuevo ángel se elevaron hacia el cielo y comenzaron a luchar.

-Angewomon, quiero que huyas de aquí… -Dijo Beelzemon preocupado -Este tipo puede herirte, es muy fuerte y…

-A ti también puede herirte. Lucharé contigo, no contra ti. No importa lo que pase, no tengo miedo… Porque estoy contigo -Dijo ella tomando su mano suavemente y abriendo sus alas -Ven conmigo -Antes de emprender el vuelo le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Ángel y demonio se encontraron con MagnaAngemon y Stingmon.

-¿Vas a luchar con ellos?

-Sí, porque aquí es donde pertenezco -Dijo Angewomon de forma solemne -Con ellos.

-¿Traicionarás a los ángeles?

-MagnaAngemon, tú sabes que yo no soy un ángel.

-¡Pero no eres un demonio!

-Eso es cierto, quizás ya no. Pero tampoco soy un ángel, no por completo.

Angewomon se acercó lentamente y posó su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de MagnaAngemon.

-Angemon, ¿recuerdas a esa chica asustada a quien ayudaste a combatir a los demonios?

-Sí, pero parece que ya no estuviera aquí…

-Siempre lo ha estado y siempre lo estará, Angemon, no hagas esto más difícil, vete de aquí y nadie saldrá herido.

-No quiero herirte… -MagnaAngemon tomó la mano libre del ángel -Pero él…

-Él no me ha hecho nada, Angemon, vete por favor.

-Está bien, me iré y no le diré a nadie que te he visto. Pero por favor, dime al menos qué es lo que harás.

-No puedo hacerlo… Sólo te aseguraré que voy a estar bien, y que será lo mejor para nuestro mundo.

-Debes volver, eso es lo mejor para nuestro mundo. Angewomon, lo están destruyendo, muchos han muerto y el resto… El resto ha tenido que huír.

-Yo no estoy huyendo, Angemon. Lo que yo estoy haciendo es por el bien de nuestro mundo, ya te lo dije.

El ángel la acercó a su cuerpo y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Cuídate por favor, y cuídate de él -Le susurró MagnaAngemon.

-También tú, y por favor, no les digas que me has visto.

Beelzemon observaba la escena, ardiendo en celos. Miró para otro lado y vio como Stingmon lo observaba a él.

-Ella te quiere en serio.

-¿Lo hace?

-¿Lo dudas? -Preguntó Stingmon y volvió al bosque.

¿Lo dudaba? Claro que no lo hacía, el beso que le dio antes de esa conversación era prueba más que suficiente para saber que no dudaba de ella.

-Beelzemon, si llego a saber que le ha pasado algo…

-Moriré yo antes de que le pase algo, no te preocupes.

-Está bien, y tenlo bien claro… -MagnaAngemon estiró su mano, Beelzemon dudó si estrecharla, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Luego de esto, voló lejos y desapareció rápidamente.

Angewomon y Beelzemon volvieron al bosque, donde los esperaba Wormmon.

-¿Ha salido todo bien? -Preguntó el pequeño gusanito verde, cuya cara era mucho más tierna y amigable que la del guerrero verde.

-Sí, no debes preocuparte -Sonrió ella.

-Beelzemon, te has portado como todo un hombre.

-¿Gracias? -Preguntó el aludido.

-Es que pensé que saltarías y lo matarías, pero no lo hiciste.

-Basta de hablar de eso. Se está haciendo tarde, y… a nosotros aún nos queda camino por recorrer -Angewomon buscó el mapa y lo revisó, el oráculo estaba cada vez más cerca.

-¿Cuanto nos queda? -Preguntó el demonio.

-Algunos días, quizás dos, aunque no lo creo. Por fin, habremos llegado.

Wormmon volvió a su ramita y se acomodó a dormir, mientras Angewomon y Beelzemon fueron a por un paseo.

Anduvieron por largo rato entre medio de las ramas, sus manos se tocaban tímidamente pero aún no se atrevían a entrelazarse. Angewomon se detuvo y tiró a Beelzemon del brazo, sus labios se encontraron suavemente y con temor. El demonio se acercó más a ella, pero no la tocó, no hasta que ella subió sus manos hasta su cuello y cabello, entonces puso suavemente sus manos sobre su cintura, recorriéndola lentamente.

El ángel lo guió hasta el tronco de un gran árbol que estaba a poca distancia, quedando atrapada entre este y Beelzemon. Él bajó una de sus manos a su muslo, y lo subió a la altura de su cintura, el beso había ganado pasión e intensidad.

Beelzemon trazó una línea de besos que comenzaron en los labios de Angewomon y que seguían por su mandíbula hasta su cuello, besó sus hombros y luego volvió a sus labios. Ella dio un pequeño salto y rodeó la cintura de su compañero con las piernas.

-¿Angewomon…?

-Shhh… No digas nada -Ella se quitó el casco, dejando sus ojos azules al descubierto, luego volvió a besarlo apasionadamente.

-No, espera, de verdad -Él alejó su rostro y la miró fijamente, se sentía perdido en aquellos ojos que alguna vez fueron rojos -Esto… No se puede repetir… -La tomó entre sus brazos y ella automáticamente soltó sus piernas para volver a pisar tierra firme.

-Beelzemon... -Dijo Angewomon dudosa y aún sonrojada.

-No quiero que digas nada -Él recogió el casco que se encontraba a sus pies y se lo entregó.

Luego de esto, se retiró silenciosamente hasta llegar al improvisado campamento, ya hacía un poco de frío así que decidió prender una pequeña fogata. Angewomon aún no volvía, no tenía mucho ánimo de volver. Se sentía avergonzada; sentía como si sus esfuerzos de hacerle saber a Beelzemon que lo amaba fueran infructuosos, él parecía no darse cuenta, y más aún, la ignoraba. Luego de unos minutos, volvió y vio una pequeña fogata que estaba por apagarse y a un demonio que dormía plácidamente junto a ella.

Decidió apagar la fogata y ocupó la manta para abrigarse y también a Beelzemon, se acostó en el suelo y quedó frente a él, rozó sus labios suavemente y en su cabeza sonó un " _Te amo_ ", luego de esto se quedó dormida entre los brazos de su ángel caído.


	11. Capítulo X

_~While dreaming~_

Kyubimon estaba viva de nuevo, pero… ¿cómo?

-Gatomon, veo que haz cambiado un poco.

-Estás viva…

-No, lamentablemente. Pero vivo en ti, tú absorbiste mis datos cuando morí, así que… No he muerto por completo, ni en vano. Veo que estás algo confundida, ¿quieres contarme qué ocurre? -Angewomon se sentó junto a Kyubimon y se recostó en su lomo.

-Es todo demasiado complicado, ¿cómo se supone que voy a unir a dos mundos tan diferentes?

-No lo sé, no tengo las respuestas; pero piensa en cuánto ha cambiado Beelzemon.

-Él me tiene miedo.

-Tanto como tú le temes a él, no le ocultes lo que ocurre en tu mente, incluso si no sabes cómo expresarlo. Es necesario que dejen las tonterías de lado. Ustedes se quieren más de lo que se temen, tengan confianza en el otro. O si no, lo único que lograrán es destruirse.

-Kyubimon… ¿Cuál es mi siguiente paso?

-Lo que yo creo es irrelevante.

-No, siempre fuiste la voz de mi razón, por favor dime.

-Beelzemon debe renunciar a los demonios.

-¿Algo más cercano y más posible?

-Debes abrazar tu lado oscuro, y unirlo a tu lado de luz. No ocultes lo que eres en realidad, y Beelzemon cederá solo, ya que está cediendo, lo suficiente para conservar su naturaleza sin convertirse en un ángel -Kyubimon y Angewomon se levantaron del suelo y se abrazaron.

Kyubimon se transformó en una sacerdotisa con armadura amarilla, un casco en forma de zorro y su cabello plateado al viento. La rodearon cuatro espíritus zorros que parecían bailar a su alrededor.

-Vaya, no soy la única que ha cambiado -Rió Angewomon.

-LadyDevimon, recuerda siempre que la luz no significa bondad y la oscuridad no significa maldad. Hay de ambas en nosotros, tú y Beelzemon son la prueba de esto, tengan presente de que tendrán aliados en ambos reinos. Eres una gran mujer; ya seas un ángel o demonio -El zorro verde rodeó el cuerpo de Angewomon y sintió como venía a su mente el recuerdo del olor de las flores en primavera.

-¿Ya debes irte?

-Sí, pero no estés triste, recuerda que estoy contigo siempre. Y eres más fuerte de lo que crees, sólo debes abandonar tus miedos, y confiar en que no vas a estar sola; Beelzemon no va a abandonarte.

Sakuyamon se alejó a pasos largos y los zorros parecieron materializarse y correr junto a ella.

 _~Off dreaming~_

Cuando despertó, Beelzemon seguía junto a ella, durmiendo plácidamente, con la boca un poco abierta, mostrando sus afilados dientes. No le parecía atemorizante, al contrario, le parecía casi adorable.

Se quedó unos minutos observándolo, cuando de a poco, Beelzemon comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Hola, preciosa -Dijo el demonio aún adormilado, ella se acercó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios -¿Oye, y eso?

-No digas nada -Sonrió tiernamente el ángel y luego se levantó.

Wormmon estaba comiendo unas hojas del árbol en el que estaba.

-Angewomon, buenos días.

-Hola, ¿dormiste bien?

-De maravilla -Sonrió el pequeño gusano.

Beelzemon se levantó y saludó a Wormmon, este lo saludó de manera muy amable.

-Iré a dar una vuelta, a ver si es seguro, ¿o quieres partir de inmediato? -Preguntó el demonio a su compañera.

-Puedes dar una vuelta si así lo quieres, pero no tardes mucho, así nos vamos rápidamente y llegamos antes -Sonrió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

-No, no es necesario que vaya entonces. Si quieres partir pronto…

-Está bien -Volvió a sonreirle, Beelzemon le sonrió de vuelta -¿Wormmon, seguirás con nosotros o te quedarás acá?

-Iré con ustedes, si es que no les molesta, claro.

-Para nada -Contestó el demonio rápidamente -Tu compañía es bien recibida, y se agradece mucho

-¿Sabes? Quizás yo sea muy joven, y la verdad no entiendo mucho sobre el mundo en general, pero ustedes han quebrado todo lo que yo entendía por ángeles y demonios. Se ven tan bien juntos, son el equilibrio perfecto. Agradezco que me hayan encontrado, no podré pagarles nunca por eso, pero les prometo seguirlos hasta el fin del mundo, y hacerme más fuerte para combatir junto a ustedes, porque han salvado mi vida -Dijo Wormmon de forma solemne, ángel y demonio se acercaron al pequeño gusanito y lo abrazaron -Y además… ustedes deberían estar juntos -Se rió, lo que provocó que ambos se sonrojaran.

Angewomon emprendió el vuelo con Wormmon en su espalda, Beelzemon se le unió poco después.

-¿Carrera?

-No seas idiota, sabes que te ganaría de todos modos.

-¿Tan segura estás?

-Pues claro -Wormmon caminó hábilmente hasta llegar a las manos del ángel, y ésta aceleró rápidamente, Beelzemon la siguió, pero no pudo alcanzarla.

Angewomon aminoró la velocidad y el demonio la imitó, al parecer el oráculo se encontraba a menor distancia de la que creían, pero lo que ahí vieron no fue lo que esperaban.

-¡Nos encontraron! -Gritó Angewomon.

-Imposible…


	12. Capítulo XI

Ángeles y demonios combatían en la entrada al oráculo, las Sakuyamon y Kuzuhamon que protegían y guiaban a quienes deseaban entrar intentaban combatir a ambos bandos.

-Wormmon, debes irte…

-Ya les he dicho que no, me quedaré con ustedes, ahora si me disculpa señorita… -Se soltó hábilmente de las manos de Angewomon y se transformó en Stingmon, luego, y para sorpresa de ambos, se transformó en MegaKabuterimon, un insecto más grande que ellos, de color escarlata -Creo que seré más útil de esta forma.

-Angewomon -Beelzemon se puso frente a ella y la miró fijo -No pasará nada si es que tú no quieres, esta batalla no tienes por qué librarla.

-Beelzemon -Ella tomó las manos del demonio y se acercó más a él -Te amo, y quiero que estés conmigo. Juntos pelearemos.

-Moriría por ti, ángel...

-No. No moriremos. Ganaremos esta batalla y salvaremos a este mundo de la ruina -Soltó sus manos para darle un beso apasionado, soltó una pequeña lágrima, y entre besos le dijo -Te amo

-También yo. Ángel o demonio, te amo -La abrazó fuertemente, ocultando entre su rubia cabellera su rostro y su miedo a perderla.

La derrota era inminente, para ambos. Ya que ángeles y demonios los buscaban a ellos. Se tomaron de la mano y MegaKabuterimon voló con ellos en su espalda, que tenía una esfera verdosa en la que se encontraban cómodamente. Al verlos llegar, ambas tropas se reagruparon en sus bandos, los demonios gritaban que uno de ellos había traído a un ángel, mientras los ángeles observaban preocupados la escena, ¿habían capturado a una de las suyas? ¿O era al revés?

-Estamos aquí en son de paz -Dijo Angewomon con su femenina voz, que fue audible por todos quienes allí se encontraban -Queremos terminar esta guerra inútil que se ha librado por tantos siglos, que causa terror, destrucción y muertes a ambos bandos -Padre, -Dijo mirando a Lucemon -He descubierto que la bondad y la luz son mi mayor fortaleza, y que es esta la forma que debo aceptar como mía, como verdadera. Pero no negaré ni ocultaré mi pasado como ángel caído, ya que es parte de mi.

-Seraphimon, Ophanimon -Dijo Beelzemon mirándolos a los dos -Yo no soy un demonio cualquiera, y este ángel me lo ha demostrado. Soy sólo un ser oscuro que ha sacado todo el odio de su corazón, porque he conocido la bondad.

Lilithmon se acercó a Beelzemon y a Angewomon, les sonrió amablemente y luego se dirigió a los demonios.

-Lucemon, debes rendirte.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer tal cosa, querida? -Preguntó extrañado

-Porque yo me rindo, no voy a librar una pelea en la cual no tengo ganas de participar y en la que tenemos todas las de perder. Beelzemon es mi amigo, y lo más cercano a un hermano que he tenido y no voy a abandonarlo como has hecho tú tantas veces. En toda ocasión que los ángeles y demonios se ven enfrentados, tú te escondes cual roedor y luego haces el que lamenta las muertes de los caídos en batalla, pero no te creo. Tú no te preocuparías por nadie más que no fueras tú.

-Me ofendes, Lilithmon, sin embargo, ¿qué puedes hacer tú uniéndote a ellos? Eres un demonio como todos quienes estamos a este lado.

-No le veo problema a eso -Dijo la gran demonia.

Daemon, que se encontraba entre la multitud de demonios observando la escena se acercó a Lilithmon.

-Esta lucha ha durado siglos, y como saben, yo fui una vez un Seraphimon, participé en la creación del mundo tal y como lo conocemos. Es por esto que quisiera unirme a este bando. Tantos años de pelear con mis hermanos me ha agotado, y es esto lo que debemos recordar siempre, somos hermanos, quizás tomamos caminos diferentes, pero al final, comenzaremos en el mismo lugar. Lucemon, repito el llamado de Lilithmon a rendirte, es una guerra que perderás.

Angewomon se acercó a las LadyDevimon que allí se encontraban, quienes la observaban con odio, otras con miedo y las otras evitaban mirarla.

-Hermanas, miren a los ángeles -Dijo señalando con el brazo el bando que se encontraba frente a ellas -Ellas no son diferentes a ustedes -Se quitó el anillo sagrado que llevaba en su tobillo y se transformó en LadyDevimon -¿Lo ven? Yo soy igual que ustedes e igual que ellas. No tienen que librar esta batalla -Una de las LadyDevimon que se encontraba escondida entre sus hermanas se acercó a ella.

-Yo me he sentido igual… -Las LadyDevimon se abrazaron y la asustada chica corrió al lado de Lilithmon.

El ahora ángel caído volvió a ponerse su anillo sagrado y se transformó en el ángel que era hace un rato. Ahora se acercó a Lucemon.

-Detén esta batalla, ahora.

-Sí, Lucemon -Dijo Beelzemon acercándose a él -Debes detener esto ahora.

-¿Beelzemon? Casi no te reconozco. ¿Dónde está el cruel demonio que solías ser? Ese que atormentaba a las chicas, que mataba sin piedad y al que no le importaba nadie.

-Desapareció… Como vas a desaparecer tú si es que no paras esto. Mira a tu alrededor, te estás quedando sólo -Era cierto, los otros Señores Demonio se estaban retirando del campo de batalla, sólo quedaba Barbamon, quien se acercó a Lucemon, Beelzemon y Angewomon.

-Lucemon, mira a los ángeles, no quieren batallar; las Sakuyamon y las Kuzuhamon han entrado en esta batalla sin siquiera ser llamadas. Tú comenzaste esto. Nosotros ni siquiera queríamos unirnos, nos amenazaste a todos. -Dijo calmadamente con su voz grave.

-¿Ahora están todos en mi contra?

Seraphimon y Ophanimon caminaron hacia ellos.

-Lucemon, nosotros tampoco queríamos esto, tú, tu codicia y tu odio nos arrastraron a esta batalla -Dijo Ophanimon -¡Ángeles! No combatiremos con nuestros hermanos, ya no más.

Lucemon se veía acorralado, los demonios estaban comenzando a dudar de su bando, y las LadyDevimon ya habían cruzado en su mayoría al otro lado, junto a los digimon tipo ángel, quienes se apuraron a curar a las heridas.

El híbrido de ángel y demonio alzó el vuelo y gritó desde ahí.

-¡No voy a rendirme hasta acabar con todos los ángeles! ¡Paraíso Perdido!

De su mano derecha salió una esfera de energía blanca, y de la izquierda, salió una esfera de energía oscura, las cuales se unieron, cayendo directamente hacia Beelzemon, Angewomon, Ophanimon, Lilithmon, Seraphimon, Barbamon y Daemon. Barbamon no esquivó el ataque, muriendo en el acto. Angewomon no alcanzó a escapar por completo, siendo herida gravemente por Lucemon.

-¡ANGEWOMON! -Gritó Beelzemon volando en dirección hacia ella. Otros ángeles acudieron a rescatarla -¿Estás bien? -Dijo entre lágrimas.

-Beelzemon… -Dijo suavemente, no se encontraba bien.

-No… No digas nada… -Miró a los ángeles y les dijo -Llevenla al castillo. Volveré por ti Angewomon, no voy a dejarte sola nunca. ¡Llevenla rápido!

Los ángeles se llevaron a la Angewomon herida hasta el castillo. Beelzemon se sintió como la primera vez que le dijo que se fuera, cuando se encontraron con Rosemon. Esta vez, ella no volvería.

Beelzemon disparó, pero Lucemon esquivó todas las balas. Las Angewomon que quedaban lanzaban anillos para intentar atrapar al híbrido, mientras un ejército de MagnaAngemon volaba en su dirección para atacarlos con la espada de energía que salía de una de las protecciones de sus brazos. Lucemon golpeó a todo aquel que se quisiera acercar a él; algunas LadyDevimon se acercaron a distraerlo con olas de murciélagos mientras, los Devimon batían sus alas para herir a Lucemon. Un grupo de IceDevimon también lo atacó con rayos congelantes que salían de sus bocas.

Estaban todos en contra de Lucemon, los WarGreymon y los BlackWarGreymon unían sus esferas de energía y atacaban a este mitad ángel mitad demonio, que comenzaba a debilitarse. Las Angewomon cambiaron su estrategia y comenzaron a lanzar flecha hechas de luz que no fallaban. MegaKabuterimon lanzaba rayos desde su gran cuerno, pero lucemon los evitaba todos. El mitad ángel mitad demonio lanzó un golpe al pecho del gran escarabajo, lo que hizo que sus datos desaparecieran de inmediato.

-¡Lucemon, ríndete! -Rogó Lilithmon -¡Detén esto!

-¡Nunca! ¡No me detendré hasta verlos destruidos; destruiré el mundo si fuera necesario!

Daemon se acercó a atacarlo con sus puños, esto hizo Lucemon cayera al suelo, dejando una gran nube de polvo a su alrededor. Bajaron rápidamente a su encuentro.

-Por última vez, ríndete -Le dijo Ophanimon.

-Beelzemon, vamos, mátame -Rió Lucemon.

-Lo haré, lo haré por Angewomon y por todas aquellas veces en las que fui un cerdo gracias a ti. Este será mi último acto de maldad, y estará completamente justificado.

Beelzemon dibujó su característico pentagrama cerca del cuerpo de Lucemon y pronto, las llamas lo abrasaron e hicieron desaparecer sus datos. Ophanimon lanzó un rayo con su jabalina dorada, lo que purificó los datos de Lucemon que había desaparecido.


	13. Capítulo XII

-Ángeles y demonios, ¡esta cruel guerra ha acabado! -Anunció Lilithmon extendiendo sus brazos; todos observaban la escena maravillados y un poco asustados.

Beelzemon no podía disfrutar este triunfo, Angewomon estaba en peligro y el castillo estaba muy lejos. Seraphimon y Ophanimon se acercaron al demonio.

-Dame tu mano -Ophanimon le tendió su mano libre y Beelzemon la aceptó sin dudar.

En un par de segundos se encontraban en el castillo de los ángeles, era muy parecido a su sueño.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

-Subiendo por las escaleras, se te guiará hasta ella -Dijo Seraphimon indicando la larga escalera de cristal.

Beelzemon voló hasta el segundo piso y ahí vió una Darcmon que resguardaba una puerta, la abrió rápidamente y se encontró con unas Lilymon que estaban junto a una cama en la que se encontraba su ángel. Escondió sus alas y corrió hacia ella, sus datos parecían con interferencia.

-Angewomon… por favor no me dejes -Tomó su mano y la besó repetidamente.

-Beelzemon… -Ladeó su cabeza para poder verlo mejor, estaba sin casco así que sus ojos miraron tiernamente a su demonio.

-No digas nada… -Dijo entre lágrimas -Angewomon, te amo… -Se acercó a besar su frente descubierta y luego la estrechó entre sus brazos, acercándola a su pecho y acariciando su cabello -Tranquila todo estará bien.

-Yo también te amo…

-Oye… Ganamos; Lucemon ha muerto.

-Eso suena maravilloso -Sonrió débilmente y cerró sus ojos, sus datos seguían en interferencia.

Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Daemon y Lilithmon entraron al cuarto donde se encontraban.

-Sus datos han sido corrompidos -Sentenció Daemon -Pero no del tipo común, ya sabes, cuando esto ocurre, te vuelves tu versión oscura, pero Angewomon tenía su anillo sagrado, el cual detuvo este proceso; pero mira -Señaló el tobillo de Angewomon, el anillo sagrado ya no estaba.

-¿Pero por qué no se ha transformado? -Preguntó Lilithmon.

-Porque el anillo transforma a voluntad -Explicó Ophanimon a su par demoníaca -Al ser destruido, los datos quedan a la deriva. Lo que significa que es Angewomon quien decide ahora.

-¿Decidir qué? -Preguntó Beelzemon, temía la respuesta.

-Si quiere vivir o morir. Beelzemon, debes entender que el ataque fue reciente, por lo que Angewomon debe estar en shock. Hay que dejarla sola descansando, mañana quizás esté mejor.

-¿¡ _QUIZÁS_!? -Exclamó el demonio -Quizás no haya mañana para ella.

-Debes calmarte -Dijo Seraphimon extendiendo una mano -Está con los cuidados suficientes como para no desaparecer, ahora debemos irnos a descansar.

-Me quedaré aquí, con ella.

-Nosotros hemos de volver al lado oscuro, mantenganos informados, por favor -Lilithmon y Daemon salieron por la puerta.

Ophanimon se acercó al demonio y le puso una mano sobre el hombro.

-Por favor, Beelzemon, déjala descansar, y aprovecha de descansar tú también.

El demonio tomó de nuevo la mano de su ángel y susurró

-No me dejes, ángel. No sé qué haría sin ti… Te amo -Besó una última vez su mano.

Beelzemon y los grandes ángeles salieron por la puerta.

-Tu habitación…

-No quiero una, Seraphimon. Muchas gracias, pero me quedaré afuera.

-Quédate con nosotros -Repuso Ophanimon -Eres más que bienvenido, estamos en deuda contigo… Con ustedes.

-Está bien, muchas gracias, de nuevo.

-Tu habitación estará al lado de la de Angewomon -Le dijo Seraphimon.

Los tres salieron del castillo al encuentro de las tropas de ángeles y bestias que llegaban al castillo. Beelzemon observó a la gran cantidad de demonios que había regresado con los ángeles.

-Señor Beelzemon… -Se acercó a él un BlackWarGreymon, era mucho más alto que el demonio, quien se encontraba distraído. Temía por Angewomon -¿Señor Beelzemon?

-Lo siento, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Existe algo que podamos hacer?

-La verdad es que sí, necesito que busques a un MagnaAngemon, di que yo necesito de su presencia y el indicado vendrá de inmediato.

A los pocos minutos, BlackWarGreymon llegó con MagnaAngemon. El ángel parecía minúsculo al lado del guerrero con rasgos de dinosaurio. Su cuerpo estaba hecho de un metal con tonalidades grises y negras.

-Gracias BlackWarGreymon

-¿Necesita algo más?

-No, puedes retirarte.

-Sí señor -Él se fue rápidamente junto a los otros.

-¿Me necesitabas? -Preguntó el ángel

-Sí, caminemos un rato… -Comenzaron a caminar lejos del grupo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Angewomon… No está bien…

-Eso ya lo sabía, grandísimo genio. Pero ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que me mates.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? -MagnaAngemon se detuvo y miró con sorpresa al demonio.

-Lo que acabas de oír.

-No lo haré, Beelzemon. Angewomon querrá verte cuando despierte.

-¿Y si no despierta? ¿Y si sus datos están tan mal que ella no podrá despertar? MagnaAngemon, yo no quiero vivir sin ella -Beelzemon estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Si no lo hace, ahí veremos qué hay que hacer.

-Mi mayor temor es que no despierte, ya te dije, no voy a vivir sin ella.

-Beelzemon, no seas ridículo, yo no voy a matarte, y de hecho, tengo una gran idea -El ángel si bien parecía calmado, estaba realmente preocupado por su amiga, que más que amiga, era como una hermana.

 _* Flashback on*_

 _-Angewomon, ¿te encuentras bien? -La pobre chica lloraba a mares._

 _-Sí -Dijo ella secándose las lágrimas rápidamente, él la abrazó fuerte y por primera vez en su vida, se sentía protegida._

 _-No es necesario que me mientas a mi… ¿Me recuerdas?_

 _-Sí, tu le lanzaste la flecha a Beelzemon -Sonrió la ángel suavemente_

 _De ahí en adelante, Angewomon y Angemon se habían vuelto muy cercanos, iban a todos lados juntos, entrenaban juntos e incluso dormían juntos, cuando ella tenía pesadillas o simplemente quería dormir con alguien. Jamás se vieron como algo más que sólo amigos, y se sentían muy cómodos con esta relación que tenían._

 _-Todo el tiempo que he pasado aquí ha sido maravilloso, y te lo debo a ti, Angemon._

 _-No digas eso, tú eres una gran chica… -Ella se paró en la punta de sus pies y besó lentamente lentamente sus labios, Angemon le devolvió el beso, algo incómodo, ya que ella realmente no le gustaba._

 _-Angewomon yo…_

 _-No digas nada, me he equivocado._

 _-Tú y yo somos…_

 _-Seremos sólo grandes amigos -Sonrió la ángel y luego lo abrazó, el ángel estuvo contento de recibir aquel abrazo._

 _* Flashback off *_

MagnaAngemon sabía que su idea no sería suficiente, pero esperaba de todo corazón que funcionara. Volvieron juntos al castillo, Angewomon estaba en el mismo estado. El ángel extendió sus alas y de ellas comenzó a irradiar una luz de diferentes colores, los datos de Angewomon volvieron a tomar su lugar, pero aún no despertaba.

" _Debo quedarme aquí, por Beelzemon_ " Pensó ella, " _Esta energía está curándome, ellos me quieren aquí_ "

-No será suficiente, pero le ayudará mucho. Esto purificará parte de sus datos. Tranquilo, vamos a salvarla.

-¿Purificar?

-Sí, que se volverá puro.

-Idiota, conozco el significado, a lo que voy es que significa que será un ángel para siempre.

-Sí, o sea, no. Ahhh, Beelzemon, esto es muy complicado de explicar…

-Quiero que me lo expliques -Exigió el señor demonio

-Yo no sé bien de estas cosas, no podría explicarte.

-Disculpen... -Interrumpió una voz femenina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Beelzemon.

-Estaba explorando el castillo… Es ligeramente diferente al nuestro… -Dijo una asustada LadyDevimon.

-¿Pasa algo? -MagnaAngemon la recorrió de pies a cabeza con la mirada, le pareció una mujer muy guapa.

-Es que… Alcancé a escuchar lo último de su conversación y yo puedo explicar qué va a pasar con la señorita Angewomon…

-No te quedes callada, dinos por favor -El ángel le sonrió, lo que produjo un leve enrojecimiento de la demonia.

-Si bien los datos de Angewomon van a purificarse, esto no significa que ella va a quedarse como ángel para siempre. Esto es poco común, pero puede que evolucione…

-¿Evolucionar? -Preguntaron al unísono.

-Sí, leí que hay una evolución, es un híbrido, se llama Mastemon. Como les dije, es una posibilidad, los libros no dicen si es que ha pasado. Lo otro que puede ayudar es que se repare o que se le de un anillo nuevo, lo que va a ayudarla a recuperar su forma de ángel, y ya saben… Cuando se quite el anillo volverá a ser una LadyDevimon, aunque, no sé, no estoy completamente segura, lo del anillo puede que no funcione. El poder que estos tienen es desconocido, los ángeles no escriben sobre sus anillos, ya que todos funcionan diferente. El anillo varía en criaturas, por ejemplo, en los nacidos ángeles, este anillo no tiene mayor función, quizás estética, pero como les dije, el real potencial de los anillos sagrados es desconocido porque los ángeles no quieren compartir los secretos.

-Pero en caso de Angewomon, que fue un demonio, ¿qué se supone que hace? -Preguntó MagnaAngemon ignorando la última frase de la demonia..

-Purifica los datos, al parecer. El cambio de forma es una parte de esto, pero… Esto sería mera especulación, lo siento -La demonia se acercó al ángel que estaba en su cama, sus datos seguían inquietos -Angewomon, yo sé que tú no me conoces, y yo tampoco te conocía hasta antes de esto. Mis palabras quizás no te ayudarán en nada, pero quiero que sepas que este mundo te necesita.

Se levantó poco después y se quedó entre MagnaAngemon y Beelzemon, los miró a ambos y les dijo.

-Hay que dejarla descansar…

-Gracias, LadyDevimon -Dijo el ángel que se veía mucho más alto que ella -Tu información nos ha sido de mucha ayuda -Tocó suavemente su brazo mientras la demonia se sonrojaba de nuevo -¿Vamos?

-Yo me quedaré aquí un momento -Dijo Beelzemon.

-No te hablaba a ti, pero que bueno saber que te quedes aquí -Dijo sarcásticamente el ángel.

MagnaAngemon y LadyDevimon salieron por la puerta y Beelzemon se volteo a ver a su ángel dormida. Se acostó junto a ella y la apegó a su cuerpo.

-Ángel, no me dejes, por favor… Haría lo que sea para que te quedaras conmigo… Por favor…

-Beelzemon -Dijo el ángel silenciosamente -¿Tú me quieres así o como demonia?

-Angewomon, yo te quiero de todas formas, pero no digas más, solo… descansemos…

-Está bien… Te amo, Beelzemon.

-También yo, preciosa.

Se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos casi de inmediato, el día había sido muy intenso y aún más para Angewomon.

El amanecer anunció que el día había comenzado de nuevo, Seraphimon entró en la habitación, pero no se sorprendió de ver al demonio acostado junto al ángel.

-Buenos días, ¿cómo estuvo su noche?

-La verdad… es que dormí mucho, no me dí cuenta si es que despertó o algo -Admitió culpable.

-Mira, sus datos parecen más estables…

Era cierto, si bien aún parpadeaban, esto era menos que el día anterior.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Angewomon? -Preguntó Ophanimon mientras entraba a la habitación.

-¿Ustedes van a todos lados juntos? -Preguntó el demonio.

-Cuando uno tiene un ser amado, no quiere separarse de ellos, ¿cierto? -Sonrió la gran ángel tomando suavemente la mano de su compañero, quien sonrió también.

-Eso es cierto -El demonio les sonrió de vuelta y se levantó de la cama -Ahh… esto es descanso.

-¿Podemos conversar afuera? Tenemos dudas y en este momento sólo tú puedes contestar -Seraphimon volvió a su tono de seriedad.

Salieron del castillo y caminaron por un jardín cuidado por algunos Togemon y Lalamon. Ya estando alejados de las criaturas, se sentaron en una banca que estaba frente a una gran fuente de agua.

-Beelzemon, no voy a andar con rodeos, ¿qué hacías con Angewomon?

-Iba a matarla, pero algo me lo impidió.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, la vi y me pareció hermosa. Hubo algo cautivante en ella de primer momento.

-¿Pero accedió a estar contigo de inmediato? -Preguntó Seraphimon intrigado.

-Claro que no, al principio se asustó mucho, pero le dije que estaba escapando de los demonios. No me creyó evidentemente, no soy bueno mintiendo. Pero se quedó conmigo de todos modos.

-¿Y ella por qué escapaba? -Preguntó Ophanimon.

-Estaba en conocimiento de alguna profecía antigua, donde ella al parecer sería quien iba a hacer algo muy importante…

-Sí, pero ¿cómo sabía ella tal información? Es decir, es de conocimiento público, pues se encuentra en libros. Pero ¿cómo pudo haber llegado a esa conclusión? Los demonios que se transforman en ángeles han sido millones, pero no significa nada. -Explicó ella.

-Nunca me dijo cómo -Mintió el demonio rápidamente, pues sabía que Kyubimon le había dicho a Angewomon antes de morir en batalla -Pero estaba muy segura de eso.

-Pues… Es muy inteligente, porque es así, nosotros lo supimos desde el día que la atrapamos… -Dijo Ophanimon

-¿La atraparon? -Beelzemon levantó un poco la voz.

-Volaba a toda velocidad cuando la encontramos, la atrapamos y le dimos el anillo. Nunca opuso resistencia.

-Beelzemon, ¿por qué ibas a matarla? -Preguntó Ophanimon.

-Los demonios tenemos la orden de matarlos apenas los vemos. Es por esto que la guerra de nuestra parte nunca ha terminado. Lucemon mataba a quien se opusiera, y finalmente, han pasado tantos años que ya se ha vuelto una costumbre, y las nuevas generaciones de demonios han nacido bajo esta ley. Todos temíamos de Lucemon.

-¿Incluso tú? -Intervino Seraphimon.

-Mató a todos los que yo conocí y a todos por quienes yo sentí aprecio, cariño, llámenlo como quieran. Más que miedo, era odio.

-Beelzemon -Ophanimon dudó de hacer esta pregunta -¿Por qué Lucemon no mató antes a Angewomon?

-Yo jamás se lo permití, los ángeles caídos son… Algo así como de mi propiedad, y aunque ustedes no lo crean, yo siempre vi algo en LadyDevimon, me parecía tan diferente.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, es que… Yo solía acostarme con cada demonia que se me apareciera, y ellas también accedían a acostarse conmigo. Pero yo nunca quise poseerla de esa forma, y Angewomon se resistía a mí de cualquier forma… Excepto una vez, que fue cuando me encantó por completo. Esa fue la última vez que la vi como demonio, y lamento tanto no haberla reconocido cuando la encontré como ángel, pero había algo en ella que me parecía tan familiar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -El ángel escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de su relato.

-LadyDevimon estaba en la torre de Lucemon, él la había golpeado unos segundos antes de que yo entrara. La saqué de ahí y nos besamos, yo sé que ella sintió algo por mi, y quizás es por eso que como Angewomon no me dejó ir. Bueno, nos besamos y ella luego me atacó, fue realmente fuerte ya que desperté varias horas después, Lilithmon me llevó a mi cuarto y no podía recordar bien qué había pasado.

-¿Y qué es lo sorprendente de todo esto? -Seraphimon no comprendía aún el punto de todo.

-Que LadyDevimon jamás había atacado a nadie, cariño -Repuso Ophanimon suavemente.

-Exacto; ella es un ser demasiado pacífico, y eso molestaba a Lucemon, él quería guerra, siempre la había querido.

-Beelzemon, si bien yo sé todo el daño que como demonio has causado a este mundo, quiero decirte que, yo, Ophanimon, te perdono, y te ofrezco también la posibilidad de ser un ángel si así lo quisieras. Pero ten en cuenta de que siempre serás un demonio.

-Ophanimon yo…

-En todos nosotros existe bondad y maldad, y tú, eres el ejemplo más claro de eso. Tu forma exterior no refleja quien eres, quizás lo que fuiste. Pero la luz te ha cambiado, y no sé si lo sabías, pero el emblema de las Angewomon es la luz.

-El tiempo corre para todos, y nos está alcanzando y sé que nuestro mundo estará en buenas si es que ustedes ascendieran; el mundo digital es demasiado variado como para que sólo los ángeles, o sólo los demonios reinaran, las bestias no necesitan de nadie que los reine, pues sus leyes trascienden las nuestras, pero sí necesitamos unificación. Ustedes pueden lograrla. -Dijo Seraphimon.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Los ángeles se levantaron y se fueron a dar un paseo por el gran y lujoso jardin. No estaban tomados de la mano, pero Beelzemon vio cuánto disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, así le hacía sentir Angewomon.

Los días pasaban, la interferencia no se detenía y esto comenzaba a notarse en Beelzemon, quien se encontraba aún más callado, sombrío y solitario. Ya casi no hablaba con los ángeles y pasaba horas encerrado en su habitación, su tiempo lo dividía en su habitación, los jardines del castillo y la habitación del ángel.

Luego de unas semanas, Beelzemon estaba de nuevo en el jardín y se encontró MagnaAngemon quien paseaba tranquilamente con LadyDevimon; como el espacio era enorme, se necesitaban de varios días para recorrerlo a pie.

-Vaya, vaya, miren lo que trajo la marea -Dijo el demonio intentando componerse

-Beelzemon, que gusto verte -Sonrió el ángel de forma sarcástica -¿Cómo se encuentra Angewomon?

-Está como los otros días, no mejora, pero al menos tampoco empeora -Su voz sonaba cansada, el privilegio de poder dormir se estaba desvaneciendo y también su esperanza.

-Quizás deberíamos ir a su cuarto, ¿nos acompañas LadyDevimon?

-Ehhh… -Dudó ella -No creo que deba ir, ¿saben?...

-Vamos -La animó el ángel.

Caminaron por el jardín en dirección al castillo, Beelzemon se sentía un poco incómodo ya que el ángel y la demonia se llevaban muy bien; se reían e iban muy juntos.

Angewomon no podía hablar, pero su mente estaba muy despierta, sabía que quería quedarse con Beelzemon en este mundo que ya no parecía tan cruel.

En su mente aparecieron imágenes de cada vez que Beelzemon se portaba como un caballero, cuando la besaba, cuando la abrazaba e incluso cuando le sonreía. Los colmillos ya no le parecían atemorizantes y sus ojos rara vez se tornaban escarlata. Ahora era sólo un hombre que por fuera parecía demonio, pero que tenía un alma tan pura y sincera, más que cualquier otro ángel. Beelzemon abrazaba lo demoníaco que podía ser, pero se veía arrepentido de todo el mal que pudo haber causado alguna vez. ¿Por qué ella no podría hacerlo?

Las Lilymon que la acompañaban la miraron asombradas, la interferencia se detuvo y una luz blanca rodeo su cuerpo, recuperó el anillo sagrado que llevaba al tobillo y todo su cuerpo recuperó la vitalidad que había perdido en batalla.

Beelzemon, MagnaAngemon y LadyDevimon miraron la escena boquiabiertos, el demonio se acercó a ella lentamente.

-¿Angewomon?

-¡Beelzemon! -Corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó MagnaAngemon sorprendido

-Ya no soy un demonio, y quizás no vuelva a serlo.

A Beelzemon le quedó un sabor amargo en la boca con esto, la amaba de ambas formas, pero no sabía qué significaba, ¿sería un ángel para siempre?, ¿ella se sentiría diferente hacia él?, ¿seguiría amándolo?, ¿renunciar a su lado de demonio significaría que ya no podrían estar juntos?. Tantas preguntas y que no existiera respuesta alguna abrumaba al demonio.

-¿Beelzemon, estás bien? -Preguntó LadyDevimon con todo de preocupación.

-Sí, sólo estoy contento porque regresó mi ángel -Sonrió de nuevo mientras tenía a Angewomon tomada de la cintura. Besó su cabello y la miró a los ojos, su casco seguía en la mesita de noche.

-Beelzemon, ¿de verdad estás bien? -Preguntó Angewomon.

-Sí cariño, de verdad lo estoy -Se inclinó a darle un pequeño beso en los labios, que ella respondió muy contenta -¿Quieres quedarte aquí o salir a dar un pequeño paseo?

-Quisiera hablar contigo… A solas, si es que no le molesta a nadie -Miró a MagnaAngemon que estaba junto a LadyDevimon y a las Lilymon que salieron de inmediato.

-Está bien, los dejaremos solos -Sonrió MagnaAngemon -Cuidado ahí, porque está recién recuperada -Tocó el brazo de LadyDevimon para que ella pasara primero.

Beelzemon se sentó en la cama y Angewomon se sentó junto a él.

-Beelzemon, ¿qué ocurre?

-Ángel, no sabes lo contento que estoy de que hayas vuelto… Yo pensé que… -Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse -Yo pensé que no volvería a tenerte y… No quería vivir sin ti.

-Beelzemon… -El ángel tomó sus manos y entrelazó sus dedos suavemente -Estoy aquí y es gracias a ti…

-No, yo te causé esto. El ataque de Lucemon te impactó porque yo no pude protegerte, no vi que no alcanzaste a escapar y cuando te vi… Ya era muy tarde.

-Beelzemon eso ya pasó. Estamos aquí, juntos… Lucemon es historia.

-Lo sé, pero… Lo siento… -La abrazó rápidamente para evitar que viera sus lágrimas, Angewomon acomodó su cabeza en su pecho y se sintió mucho más tranquila.

-Te amo, demonio mío. Te debo la vida… -Levantó su cabeza sólo un poco y se encontró con los ojos esmeralda del demonio que amaba -Beelzemon, no llores… -Con una mano secó las lágrimas del demonio y se acercó a besarlo de nuevo.

-Te amo, ángel… No podría vivir sin ti.

-Pero estoy aquí, contigo -Angewomon también había soltado un par de lágrimas.

-Quiero preguntarte algo… ¿Qué significa que hayas renunciado a tu forma de demonio?

-Que ya no voy a transformarme nunca más en demonio. Sólo eso.

-¿Es decir que el cambio es sólo exterior?

-Sí, porque… yo decidí renunciar sólo a eso.

-Pero… ¿Pudiste haber renunciado a todo, y… comenzar de nuevo?

-Sí, pero no quise. Beelzemon, te amo, y no hubiera renunciado nunca a ti -Lo besó de nuevo.

Tocaron la puerta y entraron Ophanimon y Seraphimon.

-Creo que estamos interrumpiendo algo, querido -Rió Ophanimon.

-Ohh… -Beelzemon y Angewomon miraron a los ángeles y se rieron también.

-Es un gusto ver que te has recuperado, hija -Dijo Seraphimon.

-Es maravilloso tenerte aquí y bien. Esto merece una celebración -Celebró su esposa.

Y así fue, unos días después el Digimundo estaba invitado al banquete más fastuoso que se haya visto, ángeles recibían a demonios y bestias que llegaban por montón. El jardín del castillo estaba iluminado y el jolgorio estaba en todos lados.

Angewomon se sentía abrumada, pues nunca se había visto como el centro de atención, Beelzemon no se separó de ella en toda la velada. Las diversas criaturas se les acercaban a saludar y a demostrar su admiración.

-¿Te sientes bien? -Le preguntó el demonio.

-Solo estoy algo sorprendida por todo esto, la gente es muy amable.

-Angewomon, Beelzemon -Dijo una voz familiar.

-Kuzuhamon… -Dijo el demonio.

-Buenas noches -Sonrió ella -Angewomon, venía a presentar mis respetos y a agradecer profundamente por lo ocurrido con Lucemon, has salvado nuestro mundo tal como lo indican las profecías. Beelzemon, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto?

-Así es -Dijo él un poco nervioso -¿Cómo has estado?

-Bastante bien, gracias. Bueno, debo saludar a los ángeles, espero verlos más tarde -Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró.

-Beelzemon… -Susurró el ángel.

-Tranquila, que viene más gente.

Mientras seguía llegando la gente, aparecieron Daemon y Lilithmon, los otros digimon les miraban asustados, pero ellos no se dieron por aludidos. Pronto vieron a Angewomon y a Beelzemon y se les acercaron rápidamente.

-Angewomon, es un gusto verte recuperada -Lilithmon la abrazó sorpresivamente.

-Muchas gracias, Lilithmon. Daemon, un gusto volver a verte.

-Lo mismo digo, ¿cómo han estado…?

Daemon fue interrumpido por Seraphimon, quien se dirigió a todo el Digimundo presente en aquella celebración.

-Quiero agradecerles a todos por asistir a esta celebración, hemos de dejar nuestras diferencias en el pasado para convivir como los hermanos que somos. Una guerra se libró hace días atrás, una guerra que perduró por siglos y que no trajo más que división y sufrimiento a nuestro mundo. Creíamos que los humanos eran los peligrosos, pero al parecer, habían criaturas aún más peligrosas, como lo fue Lucemon. Sí, digo "fue" porque ha muerto, sus datos han sido llevados a la cuidad del Comienzo para que renazca como un nuevo ser, que deje atrás su pasado lleno de odio y crueldad. Esta noche, celebraremos en grande el triunfo de nuestros hermanos Beelzemon y Angewomon, que teniendo el mundo en contra, descubrieron que el amor es más grande que cualquier otra cosa. Ángeles, demonios y bestias hemos de dejar las rivalidades que nos han separado durante años y conviviremos en paz, por fin.

Todo el mundo alzó su copa y la fiesta continuó hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Había un gran banquete, mucha gente, y música muy agradable.

MagnaAngemon llegó con LadyDevimon a saludar a Angewomon y Beelzemon.

-Es un placer poder hablar contigo, finalmente.

-LadyDevimon, estoy muy agradecida por tus palabras -Ángel y demonia se abrazaron, como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida -Creo que tú y MagnaAngemon se ven muy bien juntos -Le susurró al oído.

-No sé si sea lo correcto…

-No lo es, pero... ¿qué importa? -La miró y le sonrió, lo que provocó una sonrisa en la demonia.

-Es un gusto verte recuperada, Angewomon -El ángel la miró y la abrazó -Sabía que lo lograrías.

-No hubiese podido sin ustedes, muchas gracias.

La música sonaba y Beelzemon se acercó a Angewomon para invitarla a bailar, mientras MagnaAngemon bailaba con LadyDevimon.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte, LadyDevimon.

-Yo creo exactamente lo mismo -Ella le sonrió coquetamente -Aunque… no estoy segura de que sea correcto, esto de ángeles y demonios juntos y revueltos se me hace algo extraño -Dijo evitando su mirada.

-Lo sé, y también lo es para mí. Pero… -El ángel tomó la barbilla de la demonia y sus miradas se cruzaron -pero no me importa nada… -Besó suavemente la comisura de los labios de LadyDevimon.

-MagnaAngemon…

-No digas nada, que no es necesario -La apegó suavemente a su cuerpo y mientras la música sonaba comenzaron a dar vueltas -Solo… Quédate conmigo.

-No te dejaría aunque hubiese una guerra de nuevo -La joven demonia apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de MagnaAngemon y él la abrazó con sus alas -Creo que estoy comenzando a quererte .

-¿De verdad? Es que soy un encanto -El ángel y la demonia se rieron, él intentó quitarle la máscara que cubría la parte superior del rostro de LadyDevimon, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo de inmediato.

-No…

-¿Qué ocurre? -Preguntó el ángel, preocupado.

-Solo… No quiero que lo hagas -Ella volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del ángel, MagnaAngemon tomó entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de LadyDevimon.

-LadyDevimon, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

-Tengo algunas heridas…

El ángel la tomó de la mano y se la llevó lejos.

-¿No crees que son muy dulces? -Preguntó Angewomon.

-La verdad es que MagnaAngemon es un cretino, pero es una buena persona. Al parecer, los ángeles y demonios si se llevan bien -El demonio besó la mejilla de su ángel.

-Espero que la vida nos traiga felicidad, a todos nosotros -Lo miró a través del casco y le sonrió -Tu tercer ojo es el tercer ojo más literal que he visto.

-Lo sé, no soy bueno con las metáforas, es como la cola.

-¿No puedes hacerla desaparecer, como tus alas?

-Sí, pero si lo hiciera no parecería yo mismo.

-Beelzemon… ¿Esa Kuzuhamon es la de donde nos alojamos?

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Es que… Te miraba de una forma…

-¿Celosa?

-Bastante. No quiero que mires a otras mujeres, ¿entiendes?

-No tengo la necesidad -Dijo el demonio con una amplia sonrisa -Tengo a la mujer más bella, más angelical del Digimundo y también del mundo de los humanos.

-¡Beelzemon! -Angewomon lo miró sonrojada

-¿Qué?

-Te amo, y en serio, no quiero que la mires.

LadyDevimon y MagnaAngemon habían vuelto al castillo pero aún no entraban, se sentaron en unas bancas que estaban en el pórtico; unas pequeñas antorchas iluminaban la entrada, dándole un aspecto romántico, perfecto para la cálida noche que acompañaba a los confundidos seres. LadyDevimon se quitó suavemente la máscara, dejándola en el suelo. MagnaAngemon se dio cuenta de que no eran "algunas" heridas, sino cicatrices que atravesaban su frente, a la luz no se veían claramente, pero el ángel pasó sus dedos por ellas y se dio cuenta del relieve que tenían.

-LadyDevimon…

-Yo sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto, porque aquí no pasan este tipo de cosas… -El ángel la interrumpió con un beso en los labios, ella aún sorprendida, no pudo mover un músculo.

La demonia luego comprendió que lo que estaba ocurriendo era real. Abrazó el cuello del ángel y él posó tímidamente sus manos en su cintura. El beso continuó lento, tierno y romántico; sus narices chocaron y ambos soltaron una pequeña risa. LadyDevimon lo miró con sus pequeños ojos color rubí y le quitó el casco que apenas dejaba ver sus ojos color jade; su cabello rubio, como el de todos los ángeles, caía sobre sus hombros y un pequeño mechón rebelde recorría su rostro de facciones duras. La demonia parecía una niña al lado del hombre que representaba; pero desde que se conocían, no recordaba verlo con una expresión seria en su rostro, al menos, no cuando estaban juntos, lo cual hacía que más le gustara este ángel que al principio parecía prohibido, pero que ahora, estaba frente a ella, mirándola y besando cara cicatriz en su frente y pómulos.

-MagnaAngemon… No es necesario…

-Shh… -Dijo él mientras recorría sus heridas -Prometo y juro que nunca dejaré que nada malo te suceda, LadyDevimon -La miró fijamente y luego volvió a besarla suavemente.

-Te quiero -Dijo la demonia rápidamente -Y yo sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero es verdad. Gracias por traer luz a mi vida…

-De hecho, traje la esperanza -Se rió el ángel

-MagnaAngemon, no seas idiota -Se quejó ella y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, de todos modos también se rió.


	15. Capítulo XIV

La fiesta estaba casi terminando y los ángeles entraron presurosos al castillo, Beelzemon y Angewomon aparecieron varios minutos después, alejados del tumulto.

-¿Así que solos? -Bromeó Angewomon al verlos aún besándose.

-Vaya, MagnaAngemon, pensé que eras más lento -El demonio se rió.

-¡LadyDevimon! -Gritó ella al ver las cicatrices de la demonia -¡Cielo santo! ¿Estás bien?

-Angewomon, sí -Ella cogió rápidamente su máscara del suelo y se la puso -Ya las tenía.

-¿Y ustedes, en qué están? -Preguntó MagnaAngemon

-Veníamos de vuelta, la fiesta ha terminado y casi todos se han ido. Lilithmon, Daemon y algunas Sakuyamon y Kuzuhamon se quedarán en el castillo. Nosotros también hemos de irnos a dormir, buenas noches -El demonio y la ángel también entraron al castillo y desaparecieron de ahí.

Beelzemon no podía dormir, así que se levantó en silencio y comenzó a pasear por el castillo.

-¿No puedes dormir, verdad? -Preguntó Kuzuhamon apareciendo de entre las sombras, estaba con su traje de sacerdotisa, que consistía en unos pantalones negros, rasgados y una camiseta blanca también rasgada -¿Cómo has estado?.

-He estado bien, ¿y tú?

-También he estado bien -Se acercó y juntos comenzaron a dar un paseo, caminaban lentamente -Así que Angewomon está recuperada…

-Así es, por fin se recuperó -Dijo el demonio secamente. No le apetecía hablar con ella esta noche, y quizás, nunca más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, Kuzuhamon, nada.

-De nuevo con esa basura…

-Kuzuhamon, no sé qué es lo que quieres, y realmente no quisiera discutir.

-¿Entonces? Beelzemon, hay algo que te preocupa y quiero que tú me lo digas -El demonio no dijo nada -¿Es Angewomon? Mmm… No, no es ella. A ver… -Ella puso su mano libre en su pecho y cerró los ojos -Son los ángeles, estás preocupado porque… No, estás abrumado, los ángeles te han dado una tarea, que no quieres cumplir porque tienes miedo de no ser digno de ella.

-Kuzuhamon…

-Beelzemon, silencio… Es cierto, estás feliz por haber recuperado a Angewomon, pero te preocupa que ya no sea un demonio. Vas a tener que dejar de lado esa preocupación, pues nunca fue una -Ella lo miró y se acercó a él de forma seductora -Sin embargo...Deberías buscarte a alguien de tu tipo, demonio… A alguien como… -Kuzuhamon no terminó su frase y se alzó para poder besar al demonio, que producto de la sorpresa, no respondió el beso. Sus brazos la tomaron finalmente de los hombros y la alejaron suavemente.

-Kuzuhamon…

-Lo siento. Pero de verdad deberías buscarte a alguien mejor.

-Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ella.

-Pues ella no va a complacerte, Beelzemon, eres un hombre y eres un demonio; te acostabas con las demonias sólo para tu satisfacción, debes saber que ella no va a acceder a tus deseos porque se lo ordenes.

-Y yo no quiero ordenarle nada. Pero debes saber que entre nosotros no pasa ni pasará nunca nada, mi corazón le pertenece a ella.

-Tú no tienes tal cosa -Ella lo abofeteó tan fuerte que la blanca mejilla de Beelzemon quedó con una marca roja.

La sacerdotisa se fue rápidamente y Beelzemon quedó ahí, con su mejilla ardiente y sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. ¿Volvería a ver a Kuzuhamon? Esperaba que no, la mujer estaba algo loca.

Siguió caminando por el castillo y llegó a un balcón que tenía debajo a los jardines; se subió a la baranda y extendió sus alas, tan negras como la noche y que parecían brillar con la luz de la luna. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se tiró al vacío mientras exhalaba. Con sus ojos cerrados, alzó el vuelo estando sólo a peligrosos centímetros del suelo de piedra. Se sentía tan libre, su cuerpo tensado se alzaba elegantemente en el cielo nocturno.

Al estar todo en silencio, podía sentir como cortaba el viento con sus alas; no sabía dónde iba, pero se sentía tan bien volver a volar libre. Su castillo estaba muy lejos como para ir allá, le tomaría días, y si no semanas, así que se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. El castillo aún parecía cercano, y el amanecer aún estaba por llegar, luego pensó en Kuzuhamon, en ese pequeño beso que no entendía. Decidió volver al castillo, a la habitación que compartía con Angewomon, quien seguía durmiendo, la noche era cálida así que estaba sobre la cama, con las cintas que rodeaban su cuerpo enrolladas en la mesita de noche junto a su casco. Beelzemon seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta, observando a su amada ángel, se recostó junto a ella y le abrazó.

-Beelzemon, es tarde, ¿qué ocurre? -Preguntó el ángel medio durmiendo.

-No podía dormir, -Susurró él -así que salí a dar un pequeño paseo -Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Algo extraño te pasó -Angewomon parecía un poco más concentrada -Cuéntame.

-Está bien… -Beelzemon dio un largo suspiro -Hace unas horas salí a dar una vuelta por el castillo porque no podía dormir, así que mientras iba caminando, Kuzuhamon me siguió y caminó un rato conmigo, dijo algunas cosas y luego… Me dio un beso, cuando la alejé y le dije que no la quería a ella, me… Abofeteó -La mano ya no se veía en su mejilla y el dolor también había desaparecido.

Angewomon no dijo nada, se levantó de la cama y caminó rápidamente a la pieza de Kuzuhamon, estaba algo lejos, así que Beelzemon la siguió de inmediato. No llevaba ni su casco ni sus cintas, sólo una furia que parecía traspasar la barrera de su piel.

-¿Qué haces? -Dijo el demonio tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame, ahora -Amenazó el ángel.

-No hasta que te calmes Angewomon -Las alas del ángel la rodearon y con mucha fuerza lanzaron al demonio hasta la pared.

-Te dije que me soltaras.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de la sacerdotisa; se encontraba despierta, meditando en el suelo, al verla entrar se sorprendió y perdió su concentración. Se levantó mientras el ángel se paró a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quiero advertirte que no te vuelvas a acercar a Beelzemon.

-¿Y si no lo hiciera?

-Te las vas a ver conmigo -Con su dedo índice se señaló.

-No te tengo miedo, ángel… -Angewomon parecía devolverse a su habitación y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kuzuhamon.

-Pues ahora deberías tenerlo -Dijo el ángel agitando su mano y luego acariciando sus nudillos algo adoloridos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? -Dijo la sacerdotisa tocándose el labio, justo donde había impactado el golpe de Angewomon.

-No te acerques a Beelzemon, porque no voy a dudar en golpearte de nuevo -El ángel se dio vuelta y antes de salir le dijo -Y quizás para la próxima, no vaya a golpearte simplemente.

Beelzemon estaba escuchando al lado de la puerta, Angewomon tenía mucha fuerza y el impacto le había dolido bastante, cuando ella lo vio, se acercó a él de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Beelzemon.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Sólo le advertí que no se te acercara más, espero que lo haya entendido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro, escuché un golpe… ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si es así yo…

-No, la golpeé yo -Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y mostrando su mano enrojecida -Que extraña sensación, al parecer no conocía mi fuerza.

-¿No recuerdas esa vez que me dejaste inconsciente? Cuando aún eras LadyDevimon.

-Sí, esa fue la última vez que nos vimos…

-Respecto a eso… Volvamos a la habitación, porque quiero hablar contigo.

Beelzemon tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Angewomon, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, el amanecer estaba comenzando y unos pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, dándole a la habitación de cristal un suave color rosa anaranjado.

-¿Qué ocurre Beelzemon? Estás asustándome.

-Está de más preguntar si es que recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos en el castillo de los demonios…

-Sí… ¿pero dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-No recuerdo bien si es que alguna vez te lo dije… Pero, de verdad, lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas? -El ángel se encontraba realmente confundido.

-Yo te besé a la fuerza esa vez, y tú me atacaste… Debo aclarar que me dejaste levemente inconsciente por varias horas.

-Beelzemon, te pido que por favor vayas al grano con todo esto -Dijo ella impaciente.

-La cosa es que yo te obligué a que me besaras, y eso no está bien…

-Cariño, eso es cosa del pasado, mira donde estamos…

-Sí, pero siento que…

-¿Aún no confío en tí? -Angewomon levantó una de sus cejas rubias -Beelzemon, te digo en este preciso instante, que si no confiara en ti, hubiese escapado hace mucho, y te hubiese llevado con lo ángeles, pero no ha sido así. Estás aquí por voluntad propia y no has hecho nada.

-Ángel, ese no es el punto...

-¿Y entonces? Beelzemon, en serio no te entiendo.

-Tú sabes que yo me acostaba con cualquier chica, ¿cierto?

-Sí, por eso te tenía tanto miedo.

-Pero yo jamás lo hice contigo.

-Lo sé -El ángel asintió y luego se acomodó el cabello delante de los hombros, aún no entendía bien cual era el punto -Beelzemon, comprenderás que es demasiado temprano como para que pueda entenderte bien, más aún si es que tus explicaciones no llevan a ningún lado. Aún con el sol en lo alto me cuesta saber en qué estás pensando, o me dices de una vez qué ocurre o yo me voy a ir a dormir porque la mano me duele un poco y si no duermo más, estaré irritable todo el día, y las cosas han salido muy bien como para andar así.

-A lo que voy es que de verdad siento haberte forzado a besarme ese día.

-¿Sólo eso?, cariño, deberás entender que ese beso me dejó muy confundida y… También me encantó, no porque haya sido a la fuerza, claramente. Sino porque tú me gustabas, es decir… Te encontraba atractivo, pero te tenía tanto miedo que todo eso se esfumaba cuando te ponías violento…, no precisamente conmigo, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero; nunca me hiciste nada y funcionaba para mi, pero mis hermanas no sentían lo mismo. Esa es una de las razones por las que jamás me sentí cómoda en el castillo. Es difícil llevarse bien con gente que no te quiere porque sólo a ti no te golpean, o insultan o... Lo que sea… Ya sabes a qué me refiero -Dijo esto último mirando sus manos y en un tono bajito -Yo de verdad aprecio cada vez que me protegiste de todos, pero me causó muchos problemas con los de mi tipo. Tú estabas más allá y no podías verlo. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no deberíamos hablar de eso, las disculpas son innecesarias, porque ese último beso lo disfruté, aunque te haya atacado, y lo siento si te dejé inconsciente, sólo me preocupé de escapar.

-Preciosa, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado -El demonio sonrió y tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del ángel, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se recostaron sobre la cama.


	16. Capítulo XV

La ángel cruzó un brazo sobre el pecho del demonio y no pudo conciliar el sueño de inmediato, se quedó mirando por la ventana, mientras él acariciaba su hombro, la miraba de reojo para ver si se había quedado dormida y le besó la frente. Angewomon subió su cabeza y lo besó apasionadamente. Se impulsó hasta quedar sobre el demonio y suavemente bajó el cierre de su chaqueta, dejando su blanco torso al descubierto.

-Angewomon… No, de nuevo…

El ángel rompió sus promesas antiguas y siguió besándolo, Beelzemon recorrió las piernas del ángel pasando por sus muslos y caderas hasta llegar a la cintura, donde se detuvo para recorrer cada centímetro de ella mientras Angewomon se estremecía. Se miraron fijamente, mientras Beelzemon soltaba las correas de su abdomen, bajando su traje suavemente hasta sus caderas.

-Vaya… Este traje no cubre nada realmente -Dijo el demonio respirando rápidamente.

Él se incorporó y la apegó más a su cuerpo, esta vez no se besaron; apoyó su cabeza sobre sus pechos mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban y se sincronizaban. Ella acarició su cabello y llegó hasta donde estaba su casco.

-¿Puedo? -Preguntó ella, el demonio no hizo movimiento alguno, así que ella supuso que podría.

Quitó el casco y vio que el tercer ojo sólo estaba en él; vio su frente blanquecina y perfecta, un par de cejas rubias sobre esos ojos color esmeralda que ella amaba tanto, besó su frente repetidamente mientras el demonio inhalaba el olor de Angewomon, sus torsos desnudos se tocaban y parecían hacerse uno. La noche ya había acabado y el amanecer anunciaba el sol en lo más alto, el demonio abrochó la ropa del ángel y luego la miró.

-Angewomon…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-...¿Tú quisieras hacerlo... conmigo? -El ángel soltó una pequeña risa ante la pregunta.

-Sí, pero no ahora, tengo un poco de sueño -Ella bostezó y luego se separó un poco del demonio para poder mirarlo a los ojos -Te amo, Beelzemon. Te amo demasiado, te…

-No digas más, hermosa -Él besó uno de sus hombros -Ya amaneció y fue una noche algo intensa para todos nosotros -El ángel miró sus nudillos y soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Para unas más que otras -Dijo ella acomodándose en la cama junto a él

-Oye, no quiero que vuelvas a golpear a nadie, menos si es por mi causa -Dijo él mirando la mano adolorida de Angewomon -Aunque admito que me parece muy excitante el hecho de que te pelees con otras chicas.

-¿Quisieras verme pelear con otras o no?

-Es que me encanta que seas tan fuerte, y que seas tan linda -El demonio apretó una de las mejillas de Angewomon -¿Quieres dormir?

-Sí, por favor -Dijo ella dándole la espalda, y Beelzemon se le acercó y rodeó su cintura y pronto se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras tanto, en los jardines, Seraphimon estaba dando un pequeño paseo cuando se encontró con Lilithmon.

-Seraphimon, no sabía que andabas por aquí…

-Agradezco que hayan venido a la celebración, deben saber que nosotros con Ophanimon no hemos de guardar ningún rencor hacia ustedes. Todo lo que ocurrió en el pasado, ha de quedarse ahí.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco. Creo que no está de más decir que realmente lamentamos todo el daño que causó Lucemon. no se volverá a repetir. Anubismon sabrá qué hacer con él.

Daemon llegó a los pocos minutos.

-Lilithmon, estaba buscándote y por fin te encuentro, mujer. Hermano.

-Daemon.

-¿De qué hablaban?

-Nada, está todo bien -Le sonrió la demonia -Ahora si me disculpan, iré a dar una vuelta por ahí -Se alejó lentamente.

Era más de mediodía y MagnaAngemon se encontraba en el comedor con LadyDevimon, no tenían platos sólo estaban ahí, tomados de las manos, mirándose.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En que es extraño estar aquí… Es decir, me encanta estar contigo, pero no lo sé. Sé que me he quedado como un mes, pero sigue siendo extraño; siento que algunos ángeles me miran extraño…

-¿De qué forma extraña?

-Como si no debiera estar aquí…

-No les hagas caso, estás conmigo. Es más que obvio que perteneces.

-No lo sé MagnaAngemon... Quizás sí tienen razón.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que una LadyDevimon tiene miedo de unos ángeles? -Ella puso los ojos en blanco -No puedo creerlo.

-No es eso, y lo sabes…

-No lo sé, y quiero que lo expliques.

-No me gusta estar en este castillo, preferiría vivir en cualquier otra parte. Incluso en una aldea en lo más recóndito del Digimundo solo para no volver la cara de esos ángeles que me miran y cuchichean.

-Entonces podríamos irnos juntos…

-¿Qué? -Preguntó ella sorprendida

-Lo que oíste. Si tú quieres irte, yo me iré contigo donde sea.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? -La demonia levantó una ceja y lo miró incrédula.

-Claro que sí, sólo que habría que buscar un buen lugar.

-Disculpen... ¿Saben donde puedo encontrar a Seraphimon? -Preguntó una alterada Kuzuhamon.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas? -Preguntó MagnaAngemon; no solía fiarse de las Kuzuhamon, tenía mala experiencias con ellas.

-Debo hablar con él -La pobre mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-Puedes hablar conmigo.

-Necesito hablar con quien sea, porque esto es grave y me ha afectado mucho…

-Entonces dilo rápido -MagnaAngemon estaba cada vez más aburrido de escucharla andar con rodeos.

-Anoche, estaba hablando con Beelzemon y él… Me besó y yo luego lo golpeé… Y no sé qué historia le habrá dicho a Angewomon quien me golpeó sin escuchar razones -La sacerdotisa ya estaba llorando a mares; LadyDevimon no sabía qué hacer y MagnaAngemon no creyó la historia, realmente aborrecía a las Kuzuhamon.

-Está bien, yo hablaré con ellos. LadyDevimon, acompáñame por favor.

-¿Seguro que quieres que te acompañe? Mírala…

-Por favor, acompáñame -LadyDevimon se levantó de inmediato algo asustada.

Salieron del comedor rápidamente, pero no fueron a buscar ni a Beelzemon ni a angewomon.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso, MagnaAngemon? ¿Por qué te portaste así?

-Tuve una mala experiencia con una Kuzuhamon, no confío en ellas, además, yo no le creo.

-Pero yo sí le creí. Estaba realmente afectada -El ángel la miró y tomó su rostro.

-Eres muy buena -Besó su frente y volvió a mirarla -Pero eso era mera actuación. No creo que Angewomon la haya golpeado.

-¿Le viste siquiera?

-Intenté no hacerlo.

-Tenía el labio morado, como si la hubiesen golpeado…

-Angewomon debió tener una buena razón. Cariño, de verdad no le creí un poco ese teatro barato.

-Deberías confiar en las personas… -Dijo la demonia un poco triste.

-Lo hago, pero no en ellas. De verdad he tenido malas experiencias.

-Cuéntame entonces.

-¿De verdad quieres que te cuente?

-Claro, quiero saberlo todo de ti, y yo te contaré algo de mi.

-Está bien; yo una vez salí con una Kuzuhamon, fue hace muchos años atrás. Eramos muy felices juntos, o al menos, yo lo era. La amaba tanto que la traje a este castillo, a vivir conmigo, Seraphimon y Ophanimon la aceptaron y yo estaba en el cielo, no podía pedir más… Pero ella tenía un plan secreto bajo la manga. Bajo esta imagen de sacerdotisa, se escondía una mujer cruel. Al mismo tiempo que estaba conmigo, ella era una enviada de Lucemon, por lo tanto cada cierto tiempo debía irse y volver al castillo de los Demonios a darle toda la información al respecto.

-¿Pero cómo?

-Yo fui su señuelo. Me utilizó para llegar lo más cerca que pudo de los ángeles.

-¿Lo logró?

-Casi… Yo un día estaba preocupado por ella y la seguí. Antes de que llegaramos al castillo de los demonios le dije que no entrara, que le podían hacer daño. Me confesó la verdad en ese minuto, quedé realmente destruido. Dijo también que no podía dejarme vivir ahora que sabía su secreto. Ese día evolucioné por primera vez… Pero la rabia era más potente, así que… Yo… Yo la…

-¿Magnaangemon…?

-Yo la maté… -Al ángel se le quebró la voz en ese instante, miró al suelo y unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. LadyDevimon se acercó de inmediato y lo abrazó fuerte.

-Tranquilo cariño… -La demonia sobaba su espalda con cuidado.

-Es un secreto que me ha perseguido durante siglos… No se lo había confesado a nadie…

-Y agradezco que lo hayas hecho conmigo. Tu secreto se encuentra a salvo, ahora mírame por favor -El demonio obedeció -Lo que tú hiciste fue para proteger a los tuyos…

-Lo sé, pero… Nunca lo había hecho… Es por esto que no participé en la batalla y tampoco soy muy amigo de los demonios… Hasta que llegaste tú.

-¿Yo?

-Sí, eres una mujer completamente diferente. Eres tan sincera, tan linda, tan pura… Me encantas -El ángel la besó dulcemente, beso que ella estuvo contenta de recibir y responder -Te quiero, y mucho.

-También yo, ángel -Ella puso sus brazo alrededor de su cuello y él la tomó de la cintura levantándola un poco, LadyDevimon dobló sus rodillas y movió los pies.

-Acompáñame a ver a Beelzemon y Angewomon, quiero hablar con ellos de lo que pasó.

-¿De verdad quieres hacerlo?

-Sí, vamos, aparte… Así ella no nos viene a buscar.


	17. Capítulo XVI

La fiesta estaba casi terminando y los ángeles entraron presurosos al castillo, Beelzemon y Angewomon aparecieron varios minutos después, alejados del tumulto.

-¿Así que solos? -Bromeó Angewomon al verlos aún besándose.

-Vaya, MagnaAngemon, pensé que eras más lento -El demonio se rió.

-¡LadyDevimon! -Gritó ella al ver las cicatrices de la demonia -¡Cielo santo! ¿Estás bien?

-Angewomon, sí -Ella cogió rápidamente su máscara del suelo y se la puso -Ya las tenía.

-¿Y ustedes, en qué están? -Preguntó MagnaAngemon

-Veníamos de vuelta, la fiesta ha terminado y casi todos se han ido. Lilithmon, Daemon y algunas Sakuyamon y Kuzuhamon se quedarán en el castillo. Nosotros también hemos de irnos a dormir, buenas noches -El demonio y la ángel también entraron al castillo y desaparecieron de ahí.

Beelzemon no podía dormir, así que se levantó en silencio y comenzó a pasear por el castillo.

-¿No puedes dormir, verdad? -Preguntó Kuzuhamon apareciendo de entre las sombras, estaba con su traje de sacerdotisa, que consistía en unos pantalones negros, rasgados y una camiseta blanca también rasgada -¿Cómo has estado?.

-He estado bien, ¿y tú?

-También he estado bien -Se acercó y juntos comenzaron a dar un paseo, caminaban lentamente -Así que Angewomon está recuperada…

-Así es, por fin se recuperó -Dijo el demonio secamente. No le apetecía hablar con ella esta noche, y quizás, nunca más.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, Kuzuhamon, nada.

-De nuevo con esa basura…

-Kuzuhamon, no sé qué es lo que quieres, y realmente no quisiera discutir.

-¿Entonces? Beelzemon, hay algo que te preocupa y quiero que tú me lo digas -El demonio no dijo nada -¿Es Angewomon? Mmm… No, no es ella. A ver… -Ella puso su mano libre en su pecho y cerró los ojos -Son los ángeles, estás preocupado porque… No, estás abrumado, los ángeles te han dado una tarea, que no quieres cumplir porque tienes miedo de no ser digno de ella.

-Kuzuhamon…

-Beelzemon, silencio… Es cierto, estás feliz por haber recuperado a Angewomon, pero te preocupa que ya no sea un demonio. Vas a tener que dejar de lado esa preocupación, pues nunca fue una -Ella lo miró y se acercó a él de forma seductora -Sin embargo...Deberías buscarte a alguien de tu tipo, demonio… A alguien como… -Kuzuhamon no terminó su frase y se alzó para poder besar al demonio, que producto de la sorpresa, no respondió el beso. Sus brazos la tomaron finalmente de los hombros y la alejaron suavemente.

-Kuzuhamon…

-Lo siento. Pero de verdad deberías buscarte a alguien mejor.

-Yo no quiero a nadie más que a ella.

-Pues ella no va a complacerte, Beelzemon, eres un hombre y eres un demonio; te acostabas con las demonias sólo para tu satisfacción, debes saber que ella no va a acceder a tus deseos porque se lo ordenes.

-Y yo no quiero ordenarle nada. Pero debes saber que entre nosotros no pasa ni pasará nunca nada, mi corazón le pertenece a ella.

-Tú no tienes tal cosa -Ella lo abofeteó tan fuerte que la blanca mejilla de Beelzemon quedó con una marca roja.

La sacerdotisa se fue rápidamente y Beelzemon quedó ahí, con su mejilla ardiente y sin entender muy bien qué había pasado. ¿Volvería a ver a Kuzuhamon? Esperaba que no, la mujer estaba algo loca.

Siguió caminando por el castillo y llegó a un balcón que tenía debajo a los jardines; se subió a la baranda y extendió sus alas, tan negras como la noche y que parecían brillar con la luz de la luna. Llenó sus pulmones de aire y se tiró al vacío mientras exhalaba. Con sus ojos cerrados, alzó el vuelo estando sólo a peligrosos centímetros del suelo de piedra. Se sentía tan libre, su cuerpo tensado se alzaba elegantemente en el cielo nocturno.

Al estar todo en silencio, podía sentir como cortaba el viento con sus alas; no sabía dónde iba, pero se sentía tan bien volver a volar libre. Su castillo estaba muy lejos como para ir allá, le tomaría días, y si no semanas, así que se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. El castillo aún parecía cercano, y el amanecer aún estaba por llegar, luego pensó en Kuzuhamon, en ese pequeño beso que no entendía. Decidió volver al castillo, a la habitación que compartía con Angewomon, quien seguía durmiendo, la noche era cálida así que estaba sobre la cama, con las cintas que rodeaban su cuerpo enrolladas en la mesita de noche junto a su casco. Beelzemon seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta, observando a su amada ángel, se recostó junto a ella y le abrazó.

-Beelzemon, es tarde, ¿qué ocurre? -Preguntó el ángel medio durmiendo.

-No podía dormir, -Susurró él -así que salí a dar un pequeño paseo -Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y ella sonrió.

-Algo extraño te pasó -Angewomon parecía un poco más concentrada -Cuéntame.

-Está bien… -Beelzemon dio un largo suspiro -Hace unas horas salí a dar una vuelta por el castillo porque no podía dormir, así que mientras iba caminando, Kuzuhamon me siguió y caminó un rato conmigo, dijo algunas cosas y luego… Me dio un beso, cuando la alejé y le dije que no la quería a ella, me… Abofeteó -La mano ya no se veía en su mejilla y el dolor también había desaparecido.

Angewomon no dijo nada, se levantó de la cama y caminó rápidamente a la pieza de Kuzuhamon, estaba algo lejos, así que Beelzemon la siguió de inmediato. No llevaba ni su casco ni sus cintas, sólo una furia que parecía traspasar la barrera de su piel.

-¿Qué haces? -Dijo el demonio tomándola del brazo.

-Suéltame, ahora -Amenazó el ángel.

-No hasta que te calmes Angewomon -Las alas del ángel la rodearon y con mucha fuerza lanzaron al demonio hasta la pared.

-Te dije que me soltaras.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la habitación de la sacerdotisa; se encontraba despierta, meditando en el suelo, al verla entrar se sorprendió y perdió su concentración. Se levantó mientras el ángel se paró a escasos centímetros de ella.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Quiero advertirte que no te vuelvas a acercar a Beelzemon.

-¿Y si no lo hiciera?

-Te las vas a ver conmigo -Con su dedo índice se señaló.

-No te tengo miedo, ángel… -Angewomon parecía devolverse a su habitación y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Kuzuhamon.

-Pues ahora deberías tenerlo -Dijo el ángel agitando su mano y luego acariciando sus nudillos algo adoloridos.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer esto? -Dijo la sacerdotisa tocándose el labio, justo donde había impactado el golpe de Angewomon.

-No te acerques a Beelzemon, porque no voy a dudar en golpearte de nuevo -El ángel se dio vuelta y antes de salir le dijo -Y quizás para la próxima, no vaya a golpearte simplemente.

Beelzemon estaba escuchando al lado de la puerta, Angewomon tenía mucha fuerza y el impacto le había dolido bastante, cuando ella lo vio, se acercó a él de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Beelzemon.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Sólo le advertí que no se te acercara más, espero que lo haya entendido.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá adentro, escuché un golpe… ¿Te hizo algo? Porque si es así yo…

-No, la golpeé yo -Dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa y mostrando su mano enrojecida -Que extraña sensación, al parecer no conocía mi fuerza.

-¿No recuerdas esa vez que me dejaste inconsciente? Cuando aún eras LadyDevimon.

-Sí, esa fue la última vez que nos vimos…

-Respecto a eso… Volvamos a la habitación, porque quiero hablar contigo.

Beelzemon tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Angewomon, quien estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, el amanecer estaba comenzando y unos pequeños rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, dándole a la habitación de cristal un suave color rosa anaranjado.

-¿Qué ocurre Beelzemon? Estás asustándome.

-Está de más preguntar si es que recuerdas la última vez que nos vimos en el castillo de los demonios…

-Sí… ¿pero dónde quieres llegar con esto?

-No recuerdo bien si es que alguna vez te lo dije… Pero, de verdad, lo siento.

-¿De qué hablas? -El ángel se encontraba realmente confundido.

-Yo te besé a la fuerza esa vez, y tú me atacaste… Debo aclarar que me dejaste levemente inconsciente por varias horas.

-Beelzemon, te pido que por favor vayas al grano con todo esto -Dijo ella impaciente.

-La cosa es que yo te obligué a que me besaras, y eso no está bien…

-Cariño, eso es cosa del pasado, mira donde estamos…

-Sí, pero siento que…

-¿Aún no confío en tí? -Angewomon levantó una de sus cejas rubias -Beelzemon, te digo en este preciso instante, que si no confiara en ti, hubiese escapado hace mucho, y te hubiese llevado con lo ángeles, pero no ha sido así. Estás aquí por voluntad propia y no has hecho nada.

-Ángel, ese no es el punto...

-¿Y entonces? Beelzemon, en serio no te entiendo.

-Tú sabes que yo me acostaba con cualquier chica, ¿cierto?

-Sí, por eso te tenía tanto miedo.

-Pero yo jamás lo hice contigo.

-Lo sé -El ángel asintió y luego se acomodó el cabello delante de los hombros, aún no entendía bien cual era el punto -Beelzemon, comprenderás que es demasiado temprano como para que pueda entenderte bien, más aún si es que tus explicaciones no llevan a ningún lado. Aún con el sol en lo alto me cuesta saber en qué estás pensando, o me dices de una vez qué ocurre o yo me voy a ir a dormir porque la mano me duele un poco y si no duermo más, estaré irritable todo el día, y las cosas han salido muy bien como para andar así.

-A lo que voy es que de verdad siento haberte forzado a besarme ese día.

-¿Sólo eso?, cariño, deberás entender que ese beso me dejó muy confundida y… También me encantó, no porque haya sido a la fuerza, claramente. Sino porque tú me gustabas, es decir… Te encontraba atractivo, pero te tenía tanto miedo que todo eso se esfumaba cuando te ponías violento…, no precisamente conmigo, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero; nunca me hiciste nada y funcionaba para mi, pero mis hermanas no sentían lo mismo. Esa es una de las razones por las que jamás me sentí cómoda en el castillo. Es difícil llevarse bien con gente que no te quiere porque sólo a ti no te golpean, o insultan o... Lo que sea… Ya sabes a qué me refiero -Dijo esto último mirando sus manos y en un tono bajito -Yo de verdad aprecio cada vez que me protegiste de todos, pero me causó muchos problemas con los de mi tipo. Tú estabas más allá y no podías verlo. Pero lo hecho, hecho está, y no deberíamos hablar de eso, las disculpas son innecesarias, porque ese último beso lo disfruté, aunque te haya atacado, y lo siento si te dejé inconsciente, sólo me preocupé de escapar.

-Preciosa, eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado -El demonio sonrió y tomó entre sus manos la cabeza del ángel, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y luego se recostaron sobre la cama.


	18. Capítulo XVII

Recogieron las armaduras y restos de ropa, el traje de LadyDevimon quedó como nuevo, como si jamás lo hubiese roto. Volvió a sentarse sobre la arena y MagnaAngemon reposó su cabeza en sus piernas cayendo en un sueño profundo al poco rato. Ella se acomodó para dejarlo descansar en su abdomen y también se durmió.

En el castillo, Ophanimon y Seraphimon se encontraban en su habitación, el ángel recorría la habitación intranquilo, y su esposa lo observaba sentada en un sillón frente a una ventana.

-¿Qué ocurre, esposo mío? -Preguntó ella amablemente.

-Nada, nada… Es solo que estoy algo preocupado.

-¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-El presente, por más extraño que suene… Nuestros ángeles están revueltos con los demonios…

-¿No es eso lo que queríamos? Nuestras diferencias han sido dejadas de lado…

-Lo sé… Quizás sólo soy un poco anticuado -Se rió el gran ángel.

-Tal vez, pero hay algo más que te preocupa.

-Sí, es Beelzemon. Sabes que nuestro tiempo en este mundo está por terminar y necesitamos a alguien digno que siga nuestros pasos.

-¿Dudas de que Beelzemon sea el digno?

-Algo así -Seraphimon se sentó junto a su esposa y le tomó la mano -No es que crea que no sea digno, sino que no estoy seguro si es que quiere tomar la responsabilidad. Y Angewomon…

-Ella lo hará sin dudar, es una chica responsable, y bueno, tiene bastantes cualidades… Además, si ella hace algo, Beelzemon va a seguirla.

-Lo sé…

-Además, -Lo interrumpió ella -creo que el mundo ya no está tan dividido como lo estuvo hace un mes. Está cambiando, mi querido Serafín, y quizás es hora de que se gobierne solo… -Ella se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta -Tal vez ya no nos necesitan. Pero si quieres consejo, ya sabes a donde ir.

Seraphimon se quedó en la habitación; su esposa tenía razón, quizás ya no eran necesarios. ¿Pero cómo el mundo iba a regularse si es que no había líderes? Los previos reyes no le habían dicho de esta posibilidad, y él era un hombre muy estructurado así que esta situación azarosa lo dejaba completamente en jaque.

~ _Flashback on_ ~

 _-Seraphimon, Ophanimon, ustedes deberán gobernar este mundo. Protegerán a todas las criaturas en él y mantendrán la paz a toda costa. ¿Juran cumplir con su deber? -Quien presentaba a los futuros líderes era un gran dragón rosado, Magnadramon, el dragón de los mares del sur._

 _El castillo estaba lleno de criaturas; ángeles y bestias se había congregado para presenciar la coronación de los nuevos reyes celestiales. Ophanimon y Seraphimon habían pasado por muchas pruebas para probar ser dignos de aquella responsabilidad._

 _-Sí, juro -Respondieron al unísono, con sus manos entrelazadas y aún sin poder mirarse._

 _-Criaturas de diverso tipo, les presento a los nuevos grandes ángeles del Digimundo -Todos los presentes vitorearon ante los ángeles que los gobernarían._

 _Ambos se miraron y se abrazaron; se conocían hace años y su relación había sido cultivada cuidadosamente; ella era muy paciente y soportaba lo neurótico que podía ser él, mientras él sacaba a flote el lado maternal que tenía la ofán. Se complementaban muy bien._

 _-Te amo, esposa mía -Le dijo el serafín._

 _-Yo también te amo y no podría estar más contenta de comenzar esta loca aventura junto a ti. Estaré junto a ti por siempre, incluso si te portas mal._

 _-Y yo también estaré junto a ti por siempre, reina mía._

 _~ Flashback off ~_

El serafín se teletransportó rápidamente a una isla con grandes ángeles de cristal a los lados de un camino de piedra. Caminó lentamente y observando cada detalle de los ángeles, todos eran Seraphimon y Ophanimon, difieren en las poses de cada escultura. Llegó al final del camino y se vio reflejado en su propia escultura. Estaba de pie con sus alas extendidas y sus brazos abiertos. Tenía una inscripción de bronce que decía "Seraphimon". Tenía más espacio para un epitafio que no sería escrito sino hasta el día de su dimisión. Se puso a pensar en cuál sería el epitafio perfecto para él; luego vio la estatua de su Ophanimon, quien estaba sentada junto a su serafín, en su mano derecha se encontraba su jabalina de oro y en su mano izquierda sostenía un huevo; también pensó en su epitafio. " _La esposa más bella, leal y comprensiva que ha de existir_ ". El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír.

-Seraphimon, hace tiempo que no vienes a verme -Dijo el dragón que lo coronó apareciendo detrás de él.

-Las cosas han escapado de mi control…

-Lo sé, lo he observado todo.

-¿Qué debo hacer?

-Dejar que las cosas fluyan por su propio curso. En todos los siglos que has sido un líder, no te has dado cuenta de que lo importante no es anticiparse a lo que puede pasar, sino saber actuar cuando aparecen imprevistos.

-Es que es difícil… Y Ophanimon…

-Ella ha sido una gran esposa, y una mejor reina. Ha sido gentil contigo y con el resto, ha sido dura cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Te acompañó y dejó muchas veces de lado lo que ella creía, solo para que vieras qué tan equivocado estabas, y aún así jamás te dijo "te lo dije".

-Soy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

-Así es… Pero dime, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí?

-No estoy seguro qué debo hacer.

-Y quizás es eso lo que tienes que hacer.

-¿Nada?

-Tú dime.

-Cada vez que vengo contigo, me confundes aún más.

-Es por eso que no vienes lo suficiente -Rió el gran dragón -Si vinieras para acá más seguido sabrías a qué me refiero o al menos no estarías tan confundido. Ophanimon entiende mucho más cuando habla conmigo.

-¿Ophanimon viene a verte? -Preguntó el serafín muy sorprendido.

-Claro, no creas que eres el único que necesita ayuda.

-¿Puedo saber por qué viene ella?

-Eso no puedo decírtelo. Debo guardar el secreto, así como yo jamás le digo a ella qué cosas hablo contigo.

-Está bien…

-Ahora debo irme. Recuerda que eres bienvenido cuando quieras, y espero que tengas la mente más abierta al respecto -El dragón se dio la vuelta y alzó el vuelo de vuelta a su lugar de origen, un castillo que se veía a lo lejos. El ángel volvió a su castillo rápidamente.

Angewomon y Beelzemon estaban dando un paseo por el jardín.

-Creo que ya hemos recorrido lo suficiente este lugar, ¿vamos a otro lugar?

-Sí, de hecho, hay un lugar al que quiero ir… -Dijo la ángel.

-¿Dónde?

-Quiero ir… a la ciudad del Comienzo. Quiero ver si Wormmon fue enviado ahí.

-¿Cómo sabes de…?

-No soy idiota. Simplemente quiero ir a verlo.

-¿Quieres ir ahora? -Preguntó el demonio.

-Sí, aunque está un poco lejos.

Se tomaron de las manos y volaron en dirección a la ciudad del comienzo. Como era residencia de algunos ángeles, quedaba relativamente cerca, unas horas de vuelo serían suficientes.

Una Swanmon los recibió con una reverencia.

-Bienvenidos, ¿qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

-Queríamos hacerle una pequeña visita a un Leafmon que debió llegar aquí, o eso creemos… Murió en la batalla contra Lucemon -Dijo el demonio

-¿Leafmon? Cariño, de esos hay por montones, pero si insisten, están por ese lado -Con una de sus alas señaló un lugar con muchos árboles -Allá otra Swanmon los ayudará.

-Muchas gracias -Se despidió el demonio.

Caminaron lentamente hacia el bosque, ninguno conocía el lugar ya que al nacer sus datos fueron enviados a la Zona Oscura. Se sintieron maravillados con los pequeños digimon que nacían.

-¿Crees que haya llegado? -Preguntó el demonio preocupado.

-Lo espero… -Dijo ella sin mirarlo.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Solo que es extraño venir aquí por primera vez, siendo que… No lo sé, ahora soy un ángel.

-Preciosa por favor no pienses en eso -Beelzemon la agarró del brazo e hizo que se diera vuelta -En serio, no quiero que pienses en el pasado. Se ha quedado atrás -Tomó su cálido rostro entre sus pálidas manos y la besó suavemente.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que siempre me haces sentir mejor? -Ella le sonrió y lo besó de nuevo -Ven, quizás nos esperan.

Caminaron a la zona boscosa de la ciudad del comienzo y un Monzaemon los encontró.

-Disculpen, ¿a quién buscan?

-A un Leafmon que debió llegar… Después de la batalla con Lucemon.

-Sí, debe estar por ahí, es una lástima que sean tantos y todos iguales, pero por fortuna algunos mantienen sus recuerdos, vayan a darse una vuelta por ahí a ver si alguno los reconoce -El gran oso se fue en dirección contraria y dejó al demonio con la ángel ahí.

Se adentraron en este bosque y vieron a unas Swanmon que los saludaban con reverencias, de pronto escucharon una suave voz.

-¡Beelzemon! ¡Angewomon! ¡Oigan! -Gritó un pequeño Leafmon mientras saltaba enérgicamente -¡Aquí estoy! -Ellos se dieron vuelta y se acercaron rápidamente al pequeño Leafmon.

-Leafmon, estoy tan contenta de verte de nuevo -Le dijo el ángel tomándolo entre sus manos.

-Es un placer volver a verlos, y es realmente maravilloso verte recuperada, Angewomon, estaba muy preocupado por ti.

-Pero estamos aquí -Dijo el demonio con una amplia sonrisa -Te extrañamos, Leafmon.

-Y yo a ustedes, pero aquí estoy, con mis hermanos. Fue increíble, Anubismon ni siquiera me miró y me mandó a este lugar.

-¿Sí? -Preguntó Angewomon.

-Sí, el haber estado con ustedes influyó en su decisión. Pero no hablemos de eso, ¿dónde están ahora?

-En el castillo de los ángeles -Contestó el ángel.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero es hora de que los bebés duerman -Dijo una Swanmon que se acercó a ellos.

-Está bien, volveremos en otro momento -Dijo Angewomon, dejando a Leafmon en las alas del cisne -Adiós Leafmon.

-Nos veremos pronto -Dijo el demonio.

-Adiós amigos -Se despidió con la hojita en su cabeza.

Ángel y demonio volaron de vuelta al castillo y se encontraron con Seraphimon quien estaba dando un paseo junto a unas Sakuyamon.

-...¿Están seguras? Lo encuentro algo difícil… Pero ya saben, si necesitan más ayuda o cualquier otra cosa, pueden venir aquí y encontraremos una forma de solucionar el problema, son bienvenidas siempre, y… Con respecto al otro tema, es conveniente que yo intervenga… Cualquier cosa, les enviaré un mensajero -Dijo el serafín.

-Muchas gracias -Dijeron ellas y luego se fueron del castillo.

-¿Y dónde estaban ustedes?

-Salimos a dar un paseo, a la ciudad del comienzo -Contestó Beelzemon.

-¿Fueron a ver a Leafmon?

-Sí, está mejor a como estaba con nosotros, eso me dejó tranquila.

-La cena está por servirse, no tarden mucho -Interrumpió Ophanimon.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Estaba anocheciendo, y LadyDevimon y MagnaAngemon acababan de despertar de su siesta en la playa.

-Cariño, debemos volver… -Sugirió la demonia aún adormilada.

-Sólo 5 minutos más… -El ángel se volvió a acomodar, esta vez a su lado.

-No, de verdad debemos irnos, está anocheciendo, además se preguntarán dónde estamos.

-Pero ni siquiera hace frío -MagnaAngemon parecía un niño pequeño que no quiere ir al colegio por la mañana, LadyDevimon se reía ante tal escena -Además tú me debes algo.

-¿Qué cosa? -Preguntó ella extrañada.

-Dijiste que me dirías algo de ti, yo te conté lo que había pasado con Kuhuzamon.

-Es cierto… Déjame ver -Pensó la demonia, buscando en su mente alguna historia para poder contar, no tenía muchas -Esto no es muy interesante, pero de todo lo que me ha pasado antes de ti, es lo más memorable y digno de contar. Una vez, yo salía con un IceDevimon; no nos queríamos mucho, la verdad es que casi siempre me trataba mal… Me golpeó un par de veces... Y yo bueno… Aunque tú no lo creas, también soy algo ruda y lo golpeaba también, e incluso más fuerte de lo que me golpeaba a mi. La cosa es que una vez estábamos en un lugar del castillo y se me acercó, me besó y me tocó, lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo… Yo no quería así que lo ataqué y lo maté. Desde ese entonces me volví un poco sanguinaria con los hombres… Pero era sólo una careta porque en realidad les tenía miedo; nunca más volví a salir con un hombre. Bueno, jamás salí con nadie, fue en ese entonces en que me refugié en los libros y me mantuve alejada de todo. Los libros me daban esa misma sensación que matar. Así que leí mucho más de lo que maté. Aunque no me arrepiento, ese hombre era un cretino y hasta que te conocí… Creía que todos eran así. Y ahora que lo pienso… Tú curaste mis heridas, ¿es por eso que no me rechazaste cuando aparecí en la habitación de Angewomon?

-Así es, y sólo te curé a ti. ¿Recuerdas que después de que lo hice hablamos un poco para que no tuvieras miedo?

-Sí… Y me ayudó bastante para no desconfiar de ti.

-Cariño… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? -El ángel la miró dudoso.

-Lo que quieras.

-Espero no te moleste… Pero… ¿Beelzemon te hizo algo alguna vez?

-Mmm… -La demonia pensó varios segundos antes de dar su respuesta -No estoy segura, quiero decir, realmente no me acuerdo. Las cicatrices de mi frente creo que me las hizo Belphemon o Lucemon… No, estoy mintiendo. Estas me las hizo IceDevimon, pero no creas que se quedó así, al contrario; pero bueno, yo servía a Lilithmon, así que rara vez me alejaba de ella; aunque no lo creas, era muy gentil y me dejaba ir a la biblioteca… La echo mucho de menos... -Suspiró.

-¿A Lilithmon o a la biblioteca?

-Creo que a ambas, de las veces que ella estuvo no el castillo no he podido verla, y mucho menos hablar con ella; con respecto a la biblioteca, me ayudó mucho a controlarme. Ya te dije, no era muy buena con los hombres…

-¿Tienes un número? -Dudó el demonio.

-30 después de IceDevimon. Así que son 31. -Dijo ella tranquilamente

-Vaya…

-Tranquilo sólo te haría daño si es que tú me haces daño a mi. Y ya sabes como terminó la última persona que me hizo daño.

-Muerta... -Susurró el ángel -Tranquila, dije que iba a cuidarte y que no te dejaría sola nunca -Tomó una de las pequeñas manos de la demonia -Y eso haré, porque ahora eres mía, y yo soy tuyo. Bueno, si quieres volvemos.

-Vamos, no trajimos nada de comer y ya tengo un poco de hambre -La demonia se tocó el estómago.

El ángel se levantó y la tomó de los brazos para levantarla también. Se dieron un pequeño beso y comenzaron a cambiar por la playa de vuelta al castillo.

Llegaron al comedor que estaba casi vacío, sólo quedaban Beelzemon y Angewomon.

-¿Podrían decirme dónde diablos estaban ustedes? Ophanimon te buscó todo el día, LadyDevimon -Les dijo Angewomon.

-¿Sí? ¿Y sabes qué quería? -Preguntó la aludida.

-No lo sé, deberías ir a verla, pero eso no importa, ¿dónde estaban? -Volvió a preguntar la ángel.

-Linda, ¿es necesario preguntarles? Míralos -El demonio los miró, mientras la demonia y el ángel se miraban sonrojados.

-Sólo fuimos a dar un paseo, Beelzemon -Dijo MagnaAngemon -No es nada del otro mundo.

-Sí, claro… Nada del otro mundo -Beelzemon se divertía con la escena -Angewomon, creo que se nos adelantaron -Rió.

-Beelzemon, déjanos tranquilos -Pidió la demonia avergonzada -Angewomon, ¿dónde está Ophanimon?

-Yo te llevo con ella -Le dijo MagnaAngemon tomándola de la mano.

-Sí, pero vayan derechito a verla, nada de perderse en el camino -Beelzemon seguía riéndose. El ángel y la demonia se fueron del comedor.

-¿Podrías explicarme por favor? -Le preguntó la ángel.

-¿Hermosa, de verdad que no te diste cuenta? -Ella negó con la cabeza -Es demasiado obvio que ya lo hicieron.

-Eres un tonto -Ella se rió y le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo -Tienes razón con que se nos adelantaron…

MagnaAngemon condujo a la demonia hasta la habitación que compartían Ophanimon y Seraphimon. La gran puerta se abrió antes de que pudieran tocarla y ella los recibió amablemente.

-Ophanimon, me dijeron que me buscaba.

-Así es, querida. Lo que necesito hablar contigo es algo muy importante.

-¿Pasó algo malo? -Preguntó rápidamente MagnaAngemon.

-No, hijo mío. No ha pasado nada malo. Sólo que debemos conversar nosotras dos.

-No te preocupes, cariño -La demonia le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Estaré esperándote en la habitación -Él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le dijo suavemente -Te amo muchísimo -Volvió a besarla y ambos sonrieron -Buenas noches, Ophanimon.

-Que descanses -Sonrió ella.

El ángel salió de la habitación y las puertas se cerraron tras él, la ofán y la demonia se quedaron juntas; ésta última estaba muy nerviosa ya que no sabía qué quería la gran ángel.

-Pasemos por aquí -La ofán señaló una puerta que se abría, dando el paso a una pequeña biblioteca con mullidos sillones y una chimenea que se encendió de inmediato -La verdad es que esto es un tema algo delicado y no sé bien como plantearlo.

-Ophanimon, por favor sea sincera. La demonia se sentó frente a ella, se apoyó en el respaldo, cruzó sus piernas y se apoyó en el brazo del sitial.

-Puedes tratarme de "tú" si es que te es más cómodo -Sonrió Ophanimon.

-Está bien, pero dime, ¿qué esto tan delicado?

-Es una combinación de cosas; la primera es preguntarte si esto que tienes con MagnaAngemon es de verdad.

-Sí, lo es. Yo lo amo, y yo sé que él me ama.

-No sé si tú lo sabes, pero…

-Sí sé que tuvo una mala experiencia con una Kuzuhamon, que no es precisamente una demonia, pero ambas sabemos que no pertenecen a… Este lado.

-Está bien -Volvió a sonreírle -Entonces, he aquí la parte incómoda…

-Te pido que seas directa, por favor.

-Lo siento, es que esto es algo complicado, ya que hace siglos que no lo he preguntado… Pero… ¿Tú aceptarías un anillo sagrado?

-...¿Qué?

-No me malinterpretes, es mi deber ofrecerle a todos los demonios que entran al castillo el anillo; por favor no te ofendas.

-No es eso, pero es que… Me tomas por sorpresa.

-Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero de verdad, entiende que es mi deber.

-Lo sé, Ophanimon, de verdad lo sé. Pero… No, no quiero uno.

-Está bien, y esta será la única vez que te preguntaré. En caso de sí quisieras uno después, ya sabes que puedes venir conmigo, y si yo no estuviera no te recomiendo ir con Seraphimon -Se rió la ángel -No entiende de estas cosas.

-Está bien…

-LadyDevimon, yo sé que esto es difícil y muy extraño, pero quiero que sepas que en este castillo eres bien recibida.

-¿Segura? Pues a tus ángeles no se les nota mucho…

-¿Cómo te sentirías tú si un ángel fuera a vivir a tu castillo?

-Tienes un buen punto ahí. Muchas gracias Ophanimon.

-No, gracias a ti por no salir corriendo, o por no ofenderte con mi pregunta.

La demonia salió del pequeño estudio y se encontró con Seraphimon en la habitación, le deseó buenas noches y salió al corredor camino a su habitación, que convenientemente quedaba al otro lado. Caminó rápido pensando en el anillo secreto; como los había estudiado los conocía un poco, sabía los efectos que podían tener, pero no los conocía por completo. " _Que difícil es todo esto_ " pensó ella. Sin darse cuenta, chocó con una persona que venía en dirección contraria.


	20. Capítulo XIX - FINAL

**QUISIERA DISCULPARME POR EL HORRIBLE FINAL QUE SE LE DIO A ESTA HISTORIA Y QUISIERA AGRADECERTE A TI LECTOR ANÓNIMO QUE SEGUISTE ESTA HISTORIA, UN ABRAZO ENORME PARA TI Y A LOS FOLLOWERS TAMBIÉN LES MANDO UN ABRAZO MUY APRETADO NO PENSÉ QUE LO TERMINARÍA A DECIR VERDAD, SE VEÍA DEMASIADO LEJANO CUANDO LO ESCRIBÍ Y EDITÉ (Y RE-EDITÉ).**

-Discúlpame, venía distraída y no te vi…

-Lo sé -Era Beelzemon -¿Ocurre algo?

-Algo así… Pero está bien, nada malo.

-¿Quieres contarle a tu buen amigo Beelzemon?

-No lo creo, al menos no hoy día -Dijo ella sacudiendo su cabeza -Buenas noches, jefe.

-No me digas así -Rieron los demonios -Está bien, ve a dormir. buenas noches

Se separaron y ella siguió caminando a la habitación que compartía con MagnaAngemon, quien estuvo muy contento de verla cuando por fin llegó. Sus alas estaban escondidas y su armadura estaba sobre un mueble junto con las cintas doradas que lo rodeaban y su casco.

-Vaya, ya estás preparándote para dormir -Lo saludó ella -Gracias por esperarme.

-¿Qué quería Ophanimon?

-Ehhh -Dudó la demonia -No sé si contarte…

-¿Vamos a tener secretos? -El ángel la miró con sus ojos verdes bien abiertos.

-No es eso -Dijo ella quitándose su máscara, estaba cansada y quería dormir -Es que aún no termino de procesarlo.

-¿Te dijo algo malo? -Él se acercó a ella y la miró de pies a cabeza preocupado -Cuéntame.

-Cariño, de verdad que no fue nada malo -Ella puso sus brazo sobre sus hombros y sus dedos jugaron con su cabellera rubia -Sólo me hizo un pequeño ofrecimiento…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Me preguntó si quería un anillo…

-Wow, eso no me lo esperaba.

-Tampoco yo, pero no quiero hablar de eso esta noche, estoy realmente agotada.

-Lo sé, tuvimos un día muy intenso -Sonrió el ángel de forma pícara -¿Quieres repetirlo?

-La verdad quisiera dormir abrazada a ti; pero sólo dormir porque estoy muy cansada.

-Está bien -Él besó su frente y la abrazó -Hay que reponer energías.

A LadyDevimon le costó mucho conciliar el sueño esa noche, no podía dejar de pensar en el anillo sagrado, lo que había hecho con Angewomon y lo mucho que no sabía de ellos. Se sintió frustrada pues era una persona muy inteligente y que hubiera algo que no conociera la ponía algo mal.

Se levantó y fue a dar una pequeña vuelta a la playa en la que estuvo con MagnaAngemon, la brisa aclaraba sus pensamientos. De pronto sintió que alguien más estaba con ella. Era Beelzemon.

-Así que esta es la famosa playa… -Dijo él -¿No puedes dormir?

-Lamentablemente no, ¿tú tampoco?

-No, tampoco. ¿LadyDevimon, qué ocurre?

-Ophanimon me ofreció un anillo…

-Ah, a ti también -La interrumpió.

-¿También a ti?-Le preguntó la demonia.

-Sí, pero es un deber de todos los ángeles. Nosotros también lo hacíamos, solo que de un modo más…

-Cruel.

-Algo así -El demonio se encogió de hombros -¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

-Le dije que no, es que… No lo sé, esto es demasiado complicado -LadyDevimon se dejó caer de espalda en la arena.

-No tanto, es decir sí o no. Y tú ya dijiste que no.

-Pero es que, estoy con MagnaAngemon, ¿tú crees que él me querría más si yo fuera un ángel?

-Yo creo que él te quiere como eres. Es raro que lo diga, pero él es una buena persona. Independiente de lo cretino que es a veces, él es buena persona y realmente te quiere. Si quieres puedes preguntarle si te querría más como ángel; quizás su respuesta te deje más tranquila.

-Sí, creo que lo haré… Este es un maravilloso lugar, ¿no crees?

-Así es… Creo que deberíamos tener algo así allá…

-¿Piensas volver?

-Debo hacerlo, no pienso quedarme allá para siempre y no creo que Angewomon quiera volver, de todos modos le preguntaré si es que quiere.

LadyDevimon se levantó, se sacudió la arena del cuerpo y le dijo al demonio.

-Buenas noches, y cuidado, los Gomamon son muy cariñosos -Dijo ella señalando un grupo de pequeños digimon que jugaban contentos en la orilla -Gracias, Beelzemon -Ella se dio la vuelta y voló delicadamente por el cielo nocturno en dirección al castillo.

Un nuevo día había comenzado y el castillo de los ángeles estaba tan ajetreado como siempre. Beelzemon se despertó un poco antes que Angewomon y se levantó en silencio.

-Ya te oí -Dijo ella medio dormida -¿Es muy tarde?

-No lo creo, ¿te levantarás?

-Sí -Angewomon se estiró en la cama -Ay, pero no quiero -Se rió -¿Por qué no me acompañas un rato más?

-No creo que pueda, cariño.

-¿Qué ocurre? -La ángel levantó una ceja y lo miró fijamente con sus ojos turquesa -¿Está todo bien?

-Tengo que volver al castillo…

-¿Y por qué tendrías que ir?

-Porque… -Beelzemon no tenía razón alguna para volver, pero intentó inventar alguna que sonara realmente convincente -Lilithmon me pidió que fuera a explicar mejor qué había pasado, hay quienes aún no lo entienden y están esperando la caza.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Mi ángel -Él se sentó en la cama junto a ella que seguía acostada, le tomó la mano y con la otra movió unos mechones rubios que caían en su cara -Este castillo no es mi hogar… Si me voy, sólo será por unos días; una semana como máximo. Los demonios me necesitan allá…

-Yo también te necesito… -Dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

-Angewomon no hagas esto. Tú sabes que aunque me fuera, volvería por ti.

-Lo sé, pero… No quiero que vayas solo…

-¿Acaso quieres ir conmigo? -Angewomon no contestó a la pregunta -Bueno.

-Beelzemon, no vayas, de verdad… ¿No puedes enviar a nadie?

-Cariño, no puedo hacerlo. Prefiero ir yo y luego volver.

-¿Volver?

-Ya te he dicho varias veces que no te dejaré sola. ¿Dudas de mi?

-No… -Ella esquivó la mirada del demonio -Es solo que realmente tengo miedo de que vayas y no vuelvas.

-Angewomon te seré sincero. Este castillo me ha recibido muy bien y me siento bastante cómodo, pero no es lo mío. Preferiría vivir en cualquier otro lado, contigo; pero en otro lado.

-¿Vivir en otro lado?

-Sí.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente seguro.

-Pues… Eso puede solucionarse…

-¿Qué?

-Los ángeles tienen pequeñas cabañas alrededor del digimundo para los emisarios. Podemos vivir en una, en la que tú quieras.

-¿Tú quieres vivir conmigo?

-Beelzemon, cariño; creo que esta pregunta está de más. Te propongo algo.

-¿Ah sí? -El demonio levantó una ceja.

-Tú vas al castillo y yo hablo con Seraphimon y Ophanimon para que se nos de una cabaña.

-Mmmm… -Beelzemon pensó un poco -Está bien, tienes un trato -se acercó para besar su frente -Te amo, pequeña cabecita loca.

-Beelzemon… Nunca me habías dicho "te amo"

-¿De verdad no? Pues entonces… Te amo, te amo, te amo… -El demonio repitió la oración mientras daba pequeños besos a Angewomon.

-Yo también te amo, y mucho -La demonia sonrió y lo atrajo a sus labios para darle un largo beso.

Beelzemon partió unas horas después.

-¿Cómo te aviso que llegué?

-No te preocupes de eso, sólo… -Ella abrazó al demonio se escondió en su pecho -Sólo cuídate por favor.

-Lo haré -Dijo besando su cabeza y acariciando su cabello -Tú también cuídate, y si vas a ver a Wormmon, saludalo de mi parte.

-Te amo, y nos vemos cuando vuelvas.

-También te amo, preciosa -La demonia se paró en la punta de sus pies y lo besó dulcemente. La manos del demonio se fueron automáticamente a su cintura para apegarla a su cuerpo -Volveré pronto, recuérdalo.

-Te esperaré hasta entonces -Le dio otro beso y vio como el demonio partía en su motocicleta rumbo al castillo de los demonios.

-¿Dónde va Beelzemon? -Preguntó Ophanimon.

-Tenía unos asuntos que arreglar en el otro castillo… -Suspiró Angewomon.

-¿Y no fuiste con él?

-No me sentía muy cómoda yendo con él. Prefiero quedarme aquí, aparte… Debo preguntarte algo.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-¿Las cabañas de los emisarios siguen repartidas por el mundo?

-Claro, estarán ahí a disposición nuestra siempre. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Con Beelzemon queremos irnos…

-¿A vivir allá? -Angewomon asintió y Ophanimon se llevó una mano a su barbilla como si esto le ayudara a pensar -Mmm… No creo que haya problema, querida.

-¿De verdad? -La ofán asintió con una sonrisa en sus labio -¡Muchas gracias!

Angewomon corrió de vuelta al castillo y tocó la puerta de la habitación de MagnaAngemon, la que se abrió unos segundos después. Sólo estaba LadyDevimon.

-Oh, no sabía que no estaba MagnaAngemon… Volveré más tarde.

-Angewomon, antes de que te vayas, necesito preguntarte algo importante -Le dijo la demonia.

-Sí, claro, ¿qué ocurre?

-¿Qué se sintió tener el anillo la primera vez que te lo pusiste?

-¿De qué hablas? -La ángel preguntó sorprendida.

-Ophanimon me ofreció uno, yo no le di respuesta de inmediato, pero no he dejado de considerarlo.

-Mmm… Es difícil explicarlo, pero aparte del cambio físico, es como si sintieras una brisa en tu interior, como… La brisa de primavera, o la de la playa. -Angewomon se rió -Sientes como si… hubiera una luz dentro de ti, que cambia todo lo malo. Es decir, la oscuridad. Querida, el anillo no es para quien duda de tenerlo. Su poder radica en la voluntad.

-¿Voluntad?

-Sí. Si dudas, el anillo dudará contigo, si crees en él, te hará más fuerte.

-Ahora lo entiendo… Mmm… Aunque aún no sé si lo quiero.

-¿Y por qué lo estás considerando?

-Pensé que MagnaAngemon me querría más…

-No creo posible que ese hombre te quiera más de lo que ya te quiere. Pero ya sabes, si quieres uno… Ya sabes a quién pedírselo.

Los días pasaron hasta que volvió Beelzemon de su misión en su antiguo castillo.

-¿Qué tal estuvo? -Le preguntó la ángel rodeando su cuello y besando sus labios.

-Todo bien, los demonios están en… paz -Dijo sin creer sus propias palabras.

-Y yo te tengo buenas noticias. Las casas de los emisarios están disponibles, podemos salir cuando queramos e ir a la que queramos.

-La más lejana de aquí por favor -Se rió Beelzemon.

En un par de días arreglaron las cosas para irse al otro lado del digimundo a vivir por fin, en paz.

Y es así como la historia ha terminado para Angewomon y Beelzemon; el mundo no ha vuelto a tener amenazas de ningún tipo y ya no hay tal cosa como un rey o una reina. Todos viven en armonía, como fue antes y como siempre debió ser.


End file.
